Geass Chronicles
by darkangel78921
Summary: A mash of tsubasa chronicles and code geass/  "wings of red and blue sprouted from the raven's back as he slowly started to disintegrate. The bond is severing and the journey has just begun..." he cried out " LELOUCH!" chracter or world requests is open.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction on code geass ! Im making a crossover on tsubasa chronicles and code geass and this one is not like the other ones. It's like those two animes mashed together instead. Also, representing Fai in this is Cassius de Britannia, but I have no idea how he looks like. Someone please tell me! I picture that he looks like Carline and also, Suzaku's adopted father is the younger and good version of Charles zi Britannia. Odysseus is the deceased father for now and of course you all know who'll represent Sakura! Yuuko is Yuuko so I won't change her. Remind me if I missed anything!**

**You can also request who will be which character! Here are the decided ones.**

**Sakura – Lelouch**

**Syaoran – Suzaku **

**Fai – Cassius**

**Kurogane – Luciano Bradley**

**Tomoyo – Milly Ashford (well she does like to dress up lelouch)**

**Yuuko- Yuuko**

**Royal Magician (High priest) Yukito- Kanon Maldini**

**King (emperor) touya – Schneizal (duh)**

**Chi- Nunnaly**

**Shogo- maybe Rei (Zero)**

**Enjoy!**

**Help me decide the rest!**

…**.**

_Prologue (_

_Two. Two hearts can only connect into one. With only one, its useless._

_From a distance or a close view, no matter how you look at it, you could see to people in what looks like a horizontal hour glass, but what is different from others, is that he two are separated by a glass wall. _

_They both press closely against the glass peering sadly into each other's eyes, but no matter how hard they try to get close to each other; the invisible panel breaks them apart._

_The brunette boy angrily smashed against the glass hoping it to break but the glass, like taunting them, won't even open a crack. He screams and yells, pounding onto the glass then break down into sobs. The Raven haired boy just sadly looks at the other boy while a solitary tear rolls down his cheeks._

_He shakes his head as if he is trying to tell the boy to stop, but that just makes him yell and scream even harder. Finally, cannot take the grief any longer, the raven haired boy breaks down in silent sobs and press against the glass even harder mouthing the other boy's name._

_Suddenly, without warning, a sudden jolt of pain came over the raven; he hunched his shoulder forward and hung his head while a glow emerged from his back. _

_A pair of wings emerged from his back in the shape of a sparrows wings (A:N/ the shape of the geass); one blood red, while the other one stood electric blue. The wings flashed and moved and as it lift off, it took the raven along with it. _

_The brunette boy thrashed more violently as not only as the raven is floating away, the boy's entire form began to disintegrate into billions of particles of light. The raven looked at the brunette tearfully and mouthed one last word before he disappeared completely._

"_Suzaku!"_

"_Lelouch!"_

_And by then, the string of the bond has been cut into two._

_.._

_.._

_Holy Britannia Empire, Pendragon (5:04 pm)_

Suzaku's POV

"Lord Kururugi, we'll be arriving soon to your Condo. I'll be returning to pick you up this evening at 7:00pm." The chauffeur said to me while driving into the parking lot. I was seated in the passenger seat and being myself ,wasn't paying much attention, but instead looking out the window with other thing occupying my mind.

"Lord kururugi?" the chauffeur asked again and this time a bit louder.

After the second time, that snapped me out of my thoughts, "Oh, um okay Richard. Just park the car in my reserved lot. I won't be gone for long, just need to pick up a few things." I could hint the annoyance in his voice, but I guess I deserve this after this had been the 10th time this month someone has to snap at me to wake me up from la la land.

Richard just sighed, "Is something on your mind My Lord? I am actually getting quite annoyed with snapping at you."

"Sorry! ", I nervously chuckled, "It's just that I hadn't been back for such a long time and I was just wondering how's everyone doing."

He just laughed and pulled into the reserved lot. "Work has been difficult huh? Well Easter is coming up so I'm sure you'll be able to rest for a while then."

"I guess" I sighed and proceeded to open the door.

"Sir?" Richard asked again.

"Yes, what is it Richard?"

"Please try not to be a klutz again this time. I don't want to pick you up at the hospital AGAIN."

"Huh?" and before I could even understand what he meant, I tripped over the trash can and did a face plant onto the ground.

"And by klutz, I mean that." He sighed once more and pointed at the little fight I had with trash can just now."

"Oooooowwww!" I rubbed the sore spot on my head and with that, my record for tripping just got broken. Groaning, I picked myself off the floor and dusted the dirt off my pants. "Hey , is this the 57th time I tripped this month?" I chuckled

"No, 58th my lord. Just be careful okay?"

"Sure thing!" I called back and as I was going down the stairs, I lost my footing and tumbled two flights down. "oooooowwww" was all anyone heard throughout the whole parking lot.

"Sigh, and that makes it 59th time my lord… -_-' "

Facepalm*

…

…

"Aaaaaahm, it's good to be home." I sighed happily, "but only for a short while I guess" I added later on. Taking my shoes off, I went inside and looked around. Everything was just as I left them before I left, but something felt off. "Wasn't I gone for five months? Why is everything so clean or did I walk into the wrong apartment?" I asked myself.

"No you idiot, I cleaned the place myself." A voice chuckled behind me.

"Who?-" and before I could even see who it is, a pillow connected with my face and that 'somebody' pounced onto me straddling my hips.

"You let your guard down suzaku, and you call yourself a knight!" the voice said playfully and then laughed out loud.

"Lelouch?"

"No its Schneizal, no duh it's me!" I pushed the pillow off my face and looked up at the laughing prince on top of me. He was wearing casual clothing apart from his normal royal garments, and to my guess, it wouldn't take an idiot to realize he snuck out of the palace. _AGAIN_

"Y-your highness wha-" and before I can continue, he cuffed me in the head. "ow!" I cried out! Lelouch, (still on top of me) just glared and me and jabbed ta my chest. "For the last damn forsaken time Suzaku, it's Lelouch. LE-LOUCH! We were friends for the past seven years and I really don't need you to call me "you highness" like the other nut cracks." "But your highness!" I protested which only earned me another smack to the head. "Le-louch!" he said slowly leaning forward. "Yes, you- I mean Lelouch" and thankfully, this time he didn't hit me.

"So, Lelouch, how did you get into my house?" I asked

He slowly climbed my chest (finally! It was getting heavy) and that allowed me to sit up properly. "Why I just used your spare key of course!" he replied in mock innocence. "and by that you mean, you sent Orange to steal my spare key." I said knowing that I never give him my keys willingly.

'You know me too well Suzaku!" and we both laughed.

"So, how long are you staying for? I've been bored out of my mind without you. " he drawled out

"Um, I'm only staying till around the evening, I only came back to just get some things." I replied slowly and waited for the outburst.

"What? God, I waited for months and now you're just going to prance away like that?" he sounded annoyed and a bit angry at my comment.

"Well, you have many siblings don't you? Why don't you hang out with them?" I innocently asked.

He just snorted at me, " You know me better than that. I personally do not want be dragged and dressed up by Euphie and Nunnaly, or be a model for Clovis' weird art fanatic. I rather suicide than listen to Guinevere lecture me about not rubbing elbows with _commoners, _go on a training session with Cornelia and Guilfeurd, fall victim to Castor and Pollux's pranks, or get killed by Schneizal in chess .TIME." He strained the last part and I understand that he sometimes can't stand to be near the white king.

"Well, Kanon and Jeremiah are not bad to hang around with." I added

"Orange is busy testing with Lloyd and Cecile, while Kanon is always busy with his rituals." He pouted and crossed his arm looking at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world and you don't know how many times I hear that coming out of his mouth. "Can't you stay Suzaku?" He asked again.

"Sorry Lelouch, but work is work." I said and ruffled his hair which he slapped away quickly. He pouted and looked genuinely upset which made look like I kicked a kitten. (but they usually bite back) Sighing in defeat I said, 'I still have things to pick up, why don't you hang around me until then?"

With that, he perked up and smiled at me, then grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. I'm happy that he's not upset anymore, but it somehow feels like it was all planned out by him. As we walked, I swear I saw a smug look on his face happy about my defeat.

Darn him

..

..

_Pendragon main outside market_

We walked side by side go through the market and for once, everything was (sort of) peaceful. "Why do have to work finding all those ruins with the exact same designs on each one?" his sudden question actually surprised me.

"Well father studied them for almost his whole life and he's traveling around the world to search all of them is actually dream. I just want to carry on commemorating him of his death during the studies and as a knight of seven, I must serve the emperor. Schneizal doesn't seemed bothered by this and he actually sends money to us for the research ."

"But Suzaku, " he complained, " I already asked you to live in the palace with us and serve in the elite group. Also, Nunnaly and Euphie enjoys your company!"

"Sorry Lelouch, but I can't live with royalty and besides I got my own place." I laughed

"Fine, be like that. But don't come running to me when I nuke your place." He said with a smug look on his face which usually means he has something (bad) up his sleeves.

He walked in silence for a while, which I was now thinking of ways from defending my place from one of Lelouch's little 'games'. Like the Bartley incident, poor guy still hasn't gotten over waking up with no eyebrows or his moustache.

My thoughts were interrupted when Lelouch suddenly exclaimed, "Look suzaku! The peaches are finally on sale!" he ran to the stand with his hat that covered his identity flying off his head. Ah yes, Lelouch loved peaches ever since he was little although he won't admit that.

I looked down at the fruit, the tip was white and slowly come to light yellow in the middle part then gradually coming to light pink on the bottom. The leaves are pure white and even I had to admit they taste good. No wonder he likes them so much.

"Come on Suzaku! Lets buy some, I've been waiting all year for this!" he smiled at me and shot me the bambi eyes.

"Well uh- take all you want!" I looked at the old man who interrupted me. Lelouch looked up at the owner with one of the peaches in his hands.

"It's not every day I have royalty coming to my shop." He said and smiled at Lelouch. With his statement, everyone stared at us. When I say everyone, I do mean every single person in the shopping area. Either what the old man said was really loud or everybody just has good hearing these days. Before we knew it, a large group of people crowded around us.

"It's Prince Lelouch!"

"The black Prince!"

"Isn't that the master strategist of Brittania?'

"he's so young!"

"God he is gorgeous!"

"This is seriously trouble" Lelouch muttered to me as he inched closer. "It can't get any worse right/" I said.

"Look! There's the prince! Get him!" One of the guards yelled. Scratch what I said, things just turned bad to worst.

I grabbed his hand and whispered to him, "We're getting the hell out of here. "He just nodded at me. I looked for any possible escape routes but the guards blocked them all. Shit.

But what if… and I looked at the nearest fall. Lelouch saw through my plan and hissed at me 'No Suzaku, No way in hell am I going through that again!"

"Well if you want to escape, there's no choice then." I replied casually. Before he can even object, I held on him tight, jumped onto the nearest wall and started to run on it. It's what Lelouch like to call, Suzaku's mentally retarded wall running.

All I heard is Lelouch from behind yelling curse words at me.

..

..

_On a random rooftop on a random skyscraper_

"Yes, pant* we got away pant* from them!" I said between pants out from exhaustion. I looked over at Lelouch who was glaring at me with his infamous death glare.

"Suzaku Kururugi! I swear I'm going to murder you right now along with your wall running's!" He yelled at me and sat up. "God, I'm tired…"

"But you weren't even running!"

"Yes, but I was dodging the objects that almost caught the death of me!" He pouted and then just laughed.

I felt something warm on my hand and saw his hand was on mine. When he noticed this, he quickly extracted it away and turned away. I swear I saw him blush.

"Um, Suzaku, can I tell you something?" he suddenly asked me with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

"S-sure." I mumbled and felt my heartbeat quickly rising.

"Um, please don't think too much of this but I l-lo-BONG!" He let out a shriek when the Uther bell's rang out. I have to say myself that I jumped as well.

"damn Schneizal the twins, that just totally killed the moment." I heard angrily mutter beside me and dodged the rock he threw at the wall behind me. To speak.

"So, what were you going to say?" I asked with as much innocence as I can put in.

He started to say something but then stopped. "I'll tell you next time we meet." He said and smiled.

"But-No Suzaku." He flicked my forehead as I began. Then he walked away and looked back, "next time Suzaku, Next time I'll definitely tell you." And then he was gone.

For some reason. It felt like this is the last time I'll ever speak to him ever again.

..

..

No one's POV

_Imperial Palace_

After sneaking back into the palace and dressed himself back into his imperial robes, he hid his casual clothing and continued to sneak back to his room. (a:n/ his royal garments are a purple waste coat with gold Britannian designs, white trousers that is tight but not like skinny jean, those white ruffle thingies tied around his neck with a indigo brooch. White gloves and a white pair on boots hidden underneath the trousers.)

'All I need to do is to cross the throne room without disturbance and I'll be home free!' lelouch thought to himself and continued to carry out his plan. But it was all ruined when a voice of someone really annoying spoke up.

"Practicing for ballet lulu?" Prince or shall I say emperor Schneizal chuckled.

"S-Schneizal!" Lulu- I mean Lelouch squeaked out. (in a totally manly way!) "Brother dearest, what a surprise to see you here!" Lelouch smiled and said but his mind is saying something else that probably goes by, ' Damn, that blonde bastard found me!'

"Drop the act _Lulu, _did you go see your prince charming again?" that bas-Schneizal smirked.

That just ticked our dear lulu off. By a lot.

"He is not my prince charming and when will you drop this idiocy!" Lelouch yelled loud enough for the entire palace to hear.

"Not until you two are happily wed.~"

"You bastard!"

"I take that as a compliment."

"God I can't take you anymore you devil bastard!" screeched Lelouch and then he stormed off to his room, thinking 333 different ways to kill Schneizal without anyone noticing.

"Your Majesty, You shouldn't make fun of Prince lelouch like that." The high Priest or court Magician said and gave Schneizal a stern look.

"Drop the formalities when no one is around Kanon, we've known each other since back in the academy."

"Whatever Schneizal, you seem to take it as your job to tease Lelouch these days. That is not very nice you know?" Kanon scolded teasingly

"Well it is fun to see him pissed off, his face goes all red.~"

"You know making fun of Suzaku makes Lelouch mad, everything about their fate is written in the ancient parchments." Kanon's face went from playful to serious.

"He is his destined one, I wonder how this will all turn out." Schneizal mused and looked out the window of the capital city.

Little did they know, the destined day is closer than they think.

..

..

_Lelouch's Bedroom_

"He is such a bastard that o good spawn of Satan!" lelouch yelled and then settle down outside on his balcony.

"Darn Suzaku, why are you always gone?" he muttered and looked at the peach in his hands. He quietly stared at the direction of excavation site miles from the palace. "I swear I'll tell him,I will tell him my true feelings for him." He mumbled to himself quietly.

"But until then I should-" a sudden humming filled the air, well only the humming can be heard by the prince. Immediately , he is drawn to it and leaned closer from the railings.

"It feels like its pulling me towards it" he murmered and then his body became engulfed in golden light and lifted off the ground. Sudden different images flashed through his of things that made no sense.

As the humming became louder, the prince disappeared.

Only leaving the single peach behind…

..

..

_Excavation site_

Suzaku's POV

"So this is the underground chamber huh?" I said to myself and looked from the parchment to the symbol on the ground.

"They are usually on the wall, but this one is on the ground. Maybe it's written somewhere in the parchment why. Is it some sort of ritual place" I thought and suddenly the darn flashlight flickered and when it turned back on, a figure was standing in the middle of the symbol.

"Lelouch? What are you doing here?" I asked. How the heck did he get here , did he follow me or something?

Lelouch didn't answer but only just gave me a small smile. He then kneeled down and pressed his hands against the symbol. It suddenly flashed red and to my surprise the floor opened up with leouch floating in the middle.

"Lelouch!" I cried in panic, " Get away from there!" He didn't respond and his eyes were all galssy as if he were in a trance.

Before I could even make a grab for him, the floor swallowed him up and he was gone. The whole temple suddenly shook and the roofs were caving in! I ran out quickly and thought of places where he could be. Is he at the… and with that I ran I panic to the main section.

Screams of the workers were heard from all around me as if something or someone was killing them. I ignored them and ran faster to get to my main destination.

Just as I thought, he was there, floating in front of the symbol bathed in golden and red light. As if that weren't enough, wings sprouted from his back. One red and one blue in a sparrow wing shape. The wings slowly entwined around his body as he himself slowly started to disintegrate into golden particles.

"LELOUCH!" I cried out. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed him. The wings suddenly bursted into miniature red ones and vanished.

"lelouch, are you okay?" I asked trying to keep my emotions in control No response

"He feels so cold…' I murmered. Lifting him up, I ran out of the temple and tried to find the quickest vehicle when suddenly a purple knightmare appeared. It was Princess Cornelia's. He battled off another enemy deformed knightmare as she yelled at me through the speakers. "Is my Little brother all right?"

"I don't know.."

"I asked FOR A YES OR NO! just get on, I'll send you two to the palace. When she saw him, her voice faltered , "lelouch".

We arrived at the palace in 5 mins and as I was about to run off she yelled, "make sure nothing happens to him or it'll be your head Kururugi!"

"Yes your Highness!"

When she left, a strange humanoid mutant lashed out at us, but got quickly slashed up by none other than Jeremiah.

"Is his highness all right?"

"Um well, .."

"I asked a question!" he practically yelled at me

"Jeremiah! You three, Follow me!" Kanon called out and we quickly followed him into a room with strange writing on the ground and Cecile and Lloyd holding a machine."

'Whats wrong with Lelouch?" I asked quickly.

Kanon touched his forehead and said, "what you saw as miniature red wings were all Lelouch's soul and memories. None of them are in this world, you must find one of them fast or he'll…"

"Die?" I fearfully finished for him.

He then stood up and took out his staff. "Lloyd! Turn on the Merlineum! (a dimensional machine that could only be used once) "Yes Sir" he drawled out.

"I'm sending you three to another Dimension!" he yelled out as power swirled around us.

"What'll we do then?" called out jeremiah right beside me.

"Her name is Yuuko and she is called the Dimensional Witch! She'll tell you every thing and ask her for what you want for Lelouch!"

"But-"

'I bid you good luck and try to save the prince." Kanon smiled at us and that was the last thing we saw before everything disappeared.

..

..

"Is it the end?" Cecile asked with worry in her voice.

"No it's only just the beginning…

..

..

_Kingdom of Delemuryia _

A boy of 18 splashed out of the crystallite water and a girl with ears quickly put on his robes for him.

"Is King Mao sealed away Cassius?"

"Yes Nunna, He'll be eternal sleep for a great amount of time, but for now, I must leave this country. No, world…" said Cassius and patted Nunna's hair.

'Now do your part Nunna"

"yes Cassius" and with that, she turned into giant crystallites surrounding the pool of water.

"Now" Cassius sighed, "It's time to meet the Dimensional Witch. He chanted out a spell and with that, his soul and body left that world."

…

..

_Country of Ashfelian_

"You bastard Milly!" yelled Luciano as he being sucked into the magic.

"I'm sending you to another world Luciano. You proved yourself to be string but you continue to kill."

"Why? I serve you well don't I?" he cries out

"You do but you must learn to control yourself. Here is a binding spell that everytime you kill, your power decreases."

"Witch, you're just sending me away!"

"I bid you farewell , Luciano and I bless your soul on this journey." Milly said with a smile on her face

"You bastard!" and with that, he vanished.

..

..

"They're coming" announced Yuuko, and as she said that, three figures appeared.

The boy with the man looked frantic before calling out. "Are you the dimensional Witch?"

"yes"

"Please, I beg of you to save Lelouch!"

…

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me! This took me forever but I enjoyed writing it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Power to Fight**

Warning : boring chapter ahead. Proceed with utmost caution.

"Blah" = talking

'Blah' = thinking

"_Blah" _= flashback talking

'_Blah'_ = flashback thinking

_**In order for your dream to come true, you must give up something very important;**_

_**something of equivalent value.**_

**-Cassius-**

"I beg of you! Please save Lelouch!" he cried out.

The Dimensional Witch–with her form-fitting black dress and weird hair-do–turned her cold eyes to Suzaku, and the bundle he held in his arms-God, h-he's so cold… Suzaku half wished the witch would summon a wand or something-anything to save Lelouch. There was a terrifying numbness that was spreading from his heart all the way to the tip of his fingers. With each breath he took, he can practically _feel_ Lelouch's life slipping away from his embrace. And his body, frozen and as cold as is corpse, refused to maintain its normal temperature no matter how tight Suzaku's hold was.

"They are coming."

He looked up, angry at the cold tone of the witch. But before he could open his mouth to retort, he felt swirls of magic on either side of him–no it was Jeremiah on his left. Somehow the horror of Lelouch's coldness messed with his senses and mind, which was why he completely forgot Jeremiah's presence.

"W-who-" Jeremiah stuttered weakly.

The show of magic would normally amaze Suzaku; he loved magic and artifacts and old document with forgotten history. But at the time, nothing mattered except Lelouch, and his frozen body and how he longed to see the beautiful and amazing amethyst pool in his eyes.

The black swirl of liquid magic on Jeremiah's left revealed a tall and somewhat lanky man with blond hair and pale skin. His eyes were somehow flashing with dangerous emotion–anger perhaps? He wore black clothing–pants, armor and headband, every piece of clothing on him was black, colorless except for one single mark on his headband that was as red as blood–a writing Suzaku could not read. And let's not forget the huge sword in the sheath the he held as if it was the most sacred thing in the whole universe.

The other presence of magic on Suzaku's right alerted him to a man engulfed in a liquid white magic. He had sandy brown hair and crystal blue eyes with a friendly expression and held a long staff with complicated design. He wore thick white fur-trimmed cape thingy which was draped around his shoulder. His clothing was as white as freshly fallen snow with streaks of crimson red accentuated on some spots. He looked like someone who was originally from a cold country.

Suzaku realized that it was raining when Jeremiah shed his knight coat around a comatose Lelouch in his arm. Suzaku noticed the pained expression on Lelouch's pale, bluish face; he clutched the small form tighter, wanting to somehow transfer heat into the body, but to no avail.

"That boy…" the witch started. Suzaku winced noticeably when the elegant fingers of the witch reached out to touch Lelouch's damp forehead, the same as Kanon did some time ago. She furrowed her eyebrows just the slightest bit then her expression turned normal once again. "…his name is Lelouch, right?" she finished.

"…Yes," Suzaku answered.

"And you?" the Dimensional Witch asked again, this time her eyes turned soft when speaking to Suzaku.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi. Knight of Seven of the Holy Britannian Empire"

The witch closed her eyes, eyelids delicately covering the gems behind. Everyone would think of her as a very perfect and beautiful statue if not for the not very subtle breathe that she exhaled. "He has lost something important, hasn't he? And they have scattered around different world,"

"Yes."

The sound of rain filled the area as almost everyone forgot breathing, anticipating the witch's next words.

"At this rate, this boy, he…" she opened her eyes to look directly into Suzaku's emerald pools. The knight was almost afraid to hear what she got to say. "…will _perish_," she boldly put more pressure to the last word. Jeremiah made a gesture as if to speak but the black-armored man with the huge sword spoke up, scratching his head as he did so as if bored.

"Tch, and who the hell are you, witch woman?"

"It's polite if you introduce yourself first," the witch responded without missing a bit, not even sparing the man a single glance whatsoever.

"I'm Luciano Bradley, and that is all you need to know witch" the man–Luciano–growled, shouldering his sword. "What is this place anyway?"

"It's Ashfelian Country," she answered flatly.

"What? But I'm from Ashfelian!"

"It is a different Ashfelian with your Ashfelian."

"How the hell is that possible you witch woman!" barked Luciano but the witch paid him no attention. She turned toward the white man instead.

"And you are?"

"My name is Cassius De Blunotte. I was the Royal Wizard in my original world, the Kingdom of Delemuryia," said Cassius politely, bowing his head slightly. The witch's eyes flashed when she noticed him speaking of his specialty in past tense, but she decided to let go of the issue. She then directed her gaze to Jeremiah, silently asking him to introduce himself.

"I am a knight of Britannia Empire. My name is Jeremiah Gottwald. Also am the personnal knight of his highness Lelouch Vi Britannia and previously loyal to Empress Marianne Vi Britannia"

She rose to her feet. The accessories on her hair twinkling softly, creating an almost unearthly sound that seemed to drown the pitter-patter of rain. "Watanuki," she called to the boy wearing black behind her who somehow had successfully made his presence unnoticed. "Go to the storage and bring those things back."

Watanuki bowed and he, together with two girls with strange colored-hair–what's with the country and weird hair-do?–quickly excused themselves to get whatever the witch asked for.

"How can I save Lelouch?" Suzaku demanded, panic evident in his voice. "Please, tell me!"

"In order to save his life, you need to travel to different worlds to collect his scattered soul fragments," the witch said.

"Scattered soul… fragments?"

…_wings sprouted from his back. One red and one blue in a sparrow wing shape._

…_the wings suddenly burst into miniature red ones and vanished._

"_What you saw as miniature red wings were all Lelouch's soul and memories…"_

And he remembered Kanon's words from before. "T-that was… so the miniature wings were–"

"Yes," Yuuko–Suzaku recalled her name from what little information Kanon had tried to tell him in the rush of things. She smiled slightly when explaining, "If you manage to gather all those wings. You may be able to safe his life."

"'May'?" Jeremiah asked, confused.

"Only gathering the wings is not enough," Yuuko gave a light laugh. What she found funny in that situation was beyond Suzaku. "Obviously, you have to keep the body intact. That is your wish, correct?"

Suzaku was silent. He looked down to Lelouch, the person who he ever came to love, his childhood friend. He was just so full of life a mere hours ago, but at the moment, he was a dying body that Suzaku wished to save. "Yes, it is my only wish," Suzaku finally said, burying his nose into Lelouch's silky soft black hair and inhaling the light lavender scent that was purely Lelouch's.

"And you too?" Yuuko asked Jeremiah although she had expected his answer.

The knight crossed his left fist over his heart, a silent pledge. "I will assist Kururugi to collect my prince's memories if that saves him. I will gladly follow them wherever the will go," he said strongly. Luciano snorted from beside him, obviously amused with the display of loyalty. Not that he wasn't loyal to his Duchess or anything…

"And you two," Yuuko addressed the remaining two men. "From the mere fact that you are here, you both must have some requests as well."

Luciano, with wild look and growl and all, answered angrily, "Damn right, witch. I want to go back to the country I come from. Now use your stupid spell to send me back to that damn woman!"

Yuuko raised an amused eyebrow–she had a strange sense of humor–and ignored him to listen to Cassius' answer.

"I merely wish to go to different worlds and avoid my original world," he answered, smiling that serene smile that he seemed to favor so much.

Luciano looked at him, startled at the opposite reply. When Cassius gave him a light smile, he merely growled and turned away.

"Though your motives differ, the step that must be taken is the same : being able to travel to another world, crossing the dimension," she took turn to look directly into each of their eyes, ending with Suzaku's. "But in order to be able to do so, each of you must give up something precious too you."

"Precious?" Jeremiah questioned, puzzled.

"In order for your dream to come true, you must give up something very important; something of equivalent value," concluded Cassius, his crystal blue gems lowered sadly.

"That is correct for I cannot merely grant each of your wishes," Yuuko turned her back to them. "If the four of you are willing to work together, I will let you go once you give up your most precious things."

"Each of us…" Luciano wondered.

"In your case Luci-puu, it's your sword," Yuuko said and Luciano instantly exploded in rage.

"The hell! Don't be ridiculous! The Percival is my life! There is no way I'll give it to some weird witch with an attitude! And who the hell are you calling Luci-puu? It's LUCIANO!"

Yuuko simply just ignored and continued on. She had a smug look on her face which actually remind me of…Lelouch. "If that's how you want it to be, then you need to find interesting to do to fill your time in this world. And by time I mean your _entire life_. People will think you escaped from an insane asylum" She prance d over and jabbed him light ly on the chest.

There was something quite funny about the way Luciano glowered at the thin and defenseless looking woman while the said woman was treating him as if he was as important as a fly on the wall. But Suzaku didn't have the time to express his amusement. There was only Lelouch and his frozen body in his arms that was dominating his mind.

"Tch! " Luciano finally gave in. "Remember Witch, I'll come back for it!" He handed the sheathed sword with pure murder in his eyes.

Yuuko lifted her hand as if to accept the treasure, but the sword was magically floated in the air by unseen force and travelled into the waiting hand of one of the weird haired girl from before. There was a subtle smug expression on Yuuko's face as Luciano threw a hissing fit like a wounded dog.

"As for you," she turned her gaze to Cassius. "Your most precious treasure shall be the tattoo on both your hands." He grimaced a bit like he just tasted something disgusting.

"Could I just give up this staff instead? It is made out of rare Oregean crystals " Cassius asked, holding out his golden staff with something akin to a pained expression in his eyes.

"No, it must be the tattoo," the witch said in finality. The way the witch said it came out more like a command than a request.

"…Fine," Cassius mumbled, defeated. There was a purple glow surrounding his hands and the pattern of his tattoo seemed to just separate itself from his skin before finally landing on Luciano's Percival.

"You have to give the weapon in your belt," Yuuko said. Strangely, she smiled a secretive smile, different from the smiles she had shown before. Jeremiah, looking part reluctant part confused, handed his beloved weapon, a gift from Lelouch's deceased mother, Marianne vi Britannia*. Although it is said to part from, but if it will save his prince, then the sacrifice is necessary.

"Suzaku," finally she turned to the kneeling knight, her face turned serious. "Your precious item shall be your relationship."

"Relationship?" he gave her a confused look.

"It is true that the most important thing in your life is your relationship with Lelouch," Yuuko said, her face a perfect picture of neutrality. "So I'm going to take it,"

"W-what do you mean?" Suzaku questioned, almost dreading the answer. He clutched Lelouch tighter for support. He does not like where this conversation is going.

"Even if that boy's memories return completely, all of his memories regarding you…" Suzaku struggled to keep his breathing even. Somehow he already knew what Yuuko meant. "…will never return."

"What!" Jeremiah exclaimed, enraged. Sure he never liked his precious prince to befriend the commoner Kururugi. He had vowed Lady Marianne that he would protect Lelouch and Nunnally. But even he was not that heartless to force Lelouch and Suzaku apart. He knew that Prince Lelouch valued Suzaku the same, if not more tha his own sister, Princess Nunnally. If they were separated, glom would not only pass through the prince, but to everyone around. What Yuuko had just requested was just… cruel.

"And that's why you two will never have the same relationship as you did before," Yuuko said with her eyes closed–when did she close them? "That, Suzaku, is your most important thing," she finished, opening her cold and unforgiving crimson eyes.

Suzaku was too stunned to respond. He looked down to Lelouch's comatose body, pale and lifeless. He didn't want Lelouch to forget about him, naturally. What they had was what had kept him going everyday, knowing that he would see Lelouch's smile each day, his scowl, his childishness, those were what he treasured in the depth of his heart. He was alone and lonely before meeting the amethyst eyed boy. And only Lelouch managed to worm his way into his soul, making him realize that he deserved happiness, that he was not alone in that world. Even if he did regain his smile, his laugh and car would not be directed at him…anymore.

_"Lloyd said if you keep frowning your face will stick like that!" an eight-year-old Lelouch said, crossing his arm and pouting._

_ "Eh?"_

_ "No! I will marry Lulu!" a chubby six-year-old Euphemia cried, tugging poor Lelouch's arm while little Nunnally did the same to his other arm, yelling, "No way! I'm his sister, so I'll marry him!"_

_ "Well I'm his sister too!"_

_ "Half sister!"_

_ Prince Schenizel with a quietly snickering Kanon Maldini came to their war area. Suzaku bowed respectably to them as he was taught too. "Little ladies, let go of Lulu's arms. We wouldn't want him arm-less, right?"_

_ "But I want to marry Lelouch!" Nunnally wailed._

_ "Hm…" Schneizel mocked thinking. "I think Lulu is more suited to marry Suzaku, right boys?"_

_ "Hey, Suzaku. Promise me something?"_

_ "What would that be?"_

_ "Promise me that you will keep on living, okay? So that when we are old enough you can be my knight. That is my only order to you as a prince. Promise to keep it?"_

"_Promise" Suzaku answered. Lelouch broke out into a big toothy grin which made everything brighter. They pinky-swear on it to seal the promise._

_ "So, what were you going to say?"_

_ "I'll tell you next time we meet."_

_ "But-"_

"_Next time Suzaku, …_

… _I promise"i_

"What is he to you?" Yuuko's voice broke his thoughts.

Suzaku gazed longingly to Lelouch's pained face. Yes, Lelouch was more important than their relationship. So long as Lelouch lived, he would be happy. "He… he is my childhood friend," Suzaku began, swallowing the lump of doubt. "He is my whole life, he is the reason that I can breathe until this second. Seeing him dying… if I can get the power to save him then I'm willing to give everything to obtain that power!" he finished, burying his face into Lelouch's wet hair, savoring the last moment of their closeness. "I will not let Lelouch die!" he yelled out staring Yuuko straight in the eyes, with full determination.

Yuuko, her face now lightened somehow, smiled at him obviously admiring his will power. "Traveling through the world will be more difficult that you could have ever imagined. There are all sorts of different worlds. You can see from those two here. Judging from their clothes, they are not from the same world you three originally come from," she explained kindly, gesturing elegantly with her arm. "It is possible that the people you know from your world will be living a completely different lifestyle in other worlds. It is even possible to meet the same person but with different guise in another world. They would be born from different lives, which gives hem no memory of you. You have to survive through these new worlds filled with criminals, lies and even war.

"You have to seek out his memory fragments, even though you have no information of their whereabouts. It will be an extremely long journey," Yuuko stopped to smile at the youth. "But of course you will not let those affect your decision, right?"

"That's right."

"Your resolve and devotion, you will surely need them to accomplish the task lies before you," Yuuko finished proudly to Suzaku.

All of them, save for Luciano who was staring uninterestedly on the nearby building, turned when they heard footsteps approaching. It was the blacked haired boy, Watanuki, who had come back from wherever he was. He was holding two adorable plushies, one black with blue jewel on its forehead and the other pinkish white with crimson jewel. They were shaped like a mutated form of bunnies only with small and round body. But still they were really adorable.

The white bunny-whatever jumped from Watanuki's arm onto Yuuko's outstretched palm. Luciano cursed under his breath, obviously not anticipating a living, white fur ball thingy right before him. "These little ones are called Mokona Modoki. He will lead and guide you to other worlds where the fragments are probably be," Yuuko said.

"Chita!" Mokona squealed adorably, waving his small hand to the new people. Luciano didn't look impressed.

"Since you have the black one, hand him to me too. I'll use him to get back to my home world." Luciano said with and annoyed hiss when Mokona decided that his head was quite a comfortable nest.

"No," Yuuko said, clearly enjoying Luciano's annoyed expression. " Black Modoki is for transmission purposes."

"Chita!" Modoki squealed happily, excitedly jumping up and down in Watanuki's hold.

Luciano let out his famous 'tch' then trying to grab Mokona from his hair and squeeze him to shut him up. Yuuko turned to Suzaku, "Mokona will lead you to another world, but he cannot control which world you will arrive in. He is drawn to great power such as the one from Lelouch's feather. But there is no guarantee that your wish will be granted on the first try." She then kneeled to caress Lelouch's hair like a loving mother and continued, "But one thing is there is no coincidence in those worlds. All there is, is inevitability. The fact that you meet right now is inevitability as well. There is no such thing as coincidence."

" _Remember Suzaku," his step-father said to him "There is no such thing as coincidence."_

_The little Suzaku looked up with a confused look in his eyes. "What do you mean papa?"_

_The brunette man only smiled and ruffled his hair. "You'll understand when you get older."Not clearly understanfding his father, Suzaku climbed onto his father's lap and nuzzled his face into his chest. Charles (a/n: remember, the younger and good version of Charles zi Britannia.) stroked his hair lovingly and said,_

"_There is only inevitability. Only fate knows the way…"_

Yuuko stood back and said, "Time is soon running out. Are you ready ?"

Cassius gave a light smile, Luciano just plain growled and continued to squeeze Mokona. Jeremiah bowed his head, and Suzaku, although very nervous being exposed to unknown magic gave his response.

"I'm ready."

Mokona, squirmed out of Luciano's strong grasp and squeaked out, "Mokona Modoki is ready to Travel!"

White wings billowed out from Mokona , which is kind of strange to see over-sized wings covering the tiny body. Whirls of magic formed around the travelers encasing them. Mokona opened his large mouth and vacuumed everything the magic closed, into his mouth.

"What the Hell?" Luciano yelled out as his body began to dissipate . "What the fuck is going on Witch?"

Yuuko raised her eyebrow at the outburst, "Don't worry Luci-Pi, it's only part of the process.~" she gave him a smug look and just waved him off.

"You Damned Witch!" Luciano roared angrily, but before he can even make a grab for Yuuko, he disappeared.

Suzaku panicked slightly as one by one, they disappeared, and soon himself as well. He gripped onto lelouch tightly like he was the only anchor available, but also to not spate themselves.

He looked at Yuuko with frightened eyes. Yuuko only smiled comfortingly and responded, "Do not fear. If fear overcomes you, how will you save your prince?"

The words struck him hard, and hard enough to lose his fear.

Yuuko stretched out her hand trailing the wisps of magic. Her eyes softened like a mother comforting a child, "May fate protect you and I bless you luck on your journey."

The magic completely encase them and before they disappeared, he heard the words that were so familiar slipping out of the witch's mouth.

"Only fate knows the way…"

..

..

"_Only fate knows the way." _was the last thing Suzaku heard before the new but fascinating magic engulfed him and everyone else.

He closed his eyes due to the shock of magic and when he re-opened them again, he was floating in a dark blue tunnel with golden rings surrounding it. The site was incredible due to the lack of magic he seen in his old world. Britannia does rely more on science than magic, so it was common that not many people knew about it. Magic like this was only used for sacred ceremonies like coronations or funerals for royalty.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he frantically searched for Lelouch. To his relief, the raven prince was floating gently behind him.

"Thank god Lelouch, you almost scared me there…" he sighed softly and nuzzled his nose into the prince's soft raven hair. "I will protect Leouch…"

As he said that, a warm glow slowly approached them. His natural defense instinct took over. He barricaded himself between Lelouch and the strange glow.

"What do you want?" Suzaku growled out and glared at the glowing object. Without warning, the glow suddenly transformed itself into a shape of a flaming red bird. Or more precisely, a phoenix.

"_Boy, I sense great courage and a will to protect your love ones." _The flaming phoenix said to Suzaku ignoring the earlier threat. Confusion washed over Suzaku like always, "What do you mean by that?" he asked cautiously.

Ignoring him again, the phoenix replied"_You are perfect as my partner." _ The phoenix suddenly glowed brighter until it was too blinding to look at. Suzaku shielded his eyes from the blinding light as it filled everything.

..

..

The first thing he felt was a light breeze blowing sending tingles down his spine.

Suzaku slowly opened the eyes thinking to meet up with the light once again, but scenery was completely different from what he expected. He sat and looked around. He was dropped onto a cobble stone bridge in what seemed like a city. Well, a city with up-turned cars and the smell of smoke hanging in the air.

The world they landed in seemed quite similar to Britannia, and if it wasn't for the cars and signs, he would most likely believed that they returned back home.

"Looks like you really care about him?" a cheery voice rang out. Startled by a voice breaking the silence, he looked to where the voice is, only to meet with the sapphire orbs of Cassius.

"Well, you were holding onto him the whole time!" Cassius exclaimed cheerfully. Suzaku looked down and indeed he was grasping onto Lelouch who still was in a comatose state. He let out a sigh of relief that Lelouch was still un-harmed even though the blinding light was hot.

"Suza-kun! You're finally awake!" squeaked out the white pork bun creature known as Mokona Modoki. Mokona nestled himself in Suzaku's brown locks which he did exactly the same to Luciano earlier.

Suzaku patted his head making mokona squeal and nuzzle. Suddenly he piped up, " Hey, Where is Jeremiah and Luciano San?"

"Mister Jeremiah is still passed out." Cassius pointed at the form of Jeremiah who was lying face first on the ground like he was sunbathing. Except without the beach, swimsuit and clearly not in the uncomfortable position he is in.

And a smug look on his face he said cheerfully, "Also, our good buddy Luci-puu is currently pouting in the corner!" then pointed at where Lucinao was sitting, crossed legged, staring intently at something other than Cassius.

Luciano let out an angry growl which sounded something like a furious dog who wants to tear your face off.

"What did you say Luci-puu?" Cassius cheered out clearly not sensing the dangerous aura. Luciano looked madder by the minute. Suzaku inched away not wanting to be caught up with anything. He decided that he at least wanted to live till thirty and the last time he was involved with something like this aura, well let's just say he came close to death by Jeremiah's sword.

Cassius, most defiantly blind to the atmosphere continued to annoy Lucinao who looked ready to kill.

" I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY FUCKING NAME IS LUCINAO BRADLEY YOU RED HAIRED BASTARD!" He roared out and swiped at Cassius angrily. Cassius, neatly dodged the blow and continued to tease him.

"Aaaaw, is Luci-puu not good enough? Then how about Luci-ru or Luci-wanwan?" Cassius laughed out which made Lucinao look murderous. That glare can even shut Clovis up, and believe me, Clovis is hard to shut up.

Luciano continually try to swipe at Cassius but miss every time and only earning a laugh back. This somewhat continued on for about an hour before orange, with his brave courage, spoke up "Um?"

"WHAT?"

"What~"

They both said at the same time but with different atmospheres.

Jeremiah nervously looked at both of them and stuttered out, "S-shouldn't we look at our surroundings first?" Suzaku completely agreed with Jeremiah which you don't see very often.

Cassius completely forgetting about Luciano, happily pranced over to us.

"Hey you damn Mage, Get the hell back here! We're not done yet!" Luciano roared out shaking his fists in the air.

Cassius just ignored him with a carefree expression on his face until something caught his attention.

"Suzaku Kun, You are looking for miniature red wings right?" Cassius asked suddenly.

"Um, why do you ask?" Suzaku replied looking confused.

Without much warning, Cassius leaned closely to Suzaku and slowly put his arm around him like he was embracing him. Not use to this kind of affection, Suzaku's face became flushed in deep crimson and started to heat up.

His face leaned closer and closer until they were almost touching. Suzaku closed his eyes out of embarrassment and waited for whatever the weird mage was going to do. But still after a while, nothing happened.

For the fourth time within less than 1 hour, Suzaku once again was seriously confused. He looked at Cassius questionably but then everything became clear.

"Is this is what you're looking for?" in his hand was a miniature pair of red wings.

"Isn't that?"

"Yep, I guess this is what a soul fragment looks like." He twirled it around his fingers and then gave it to Suzaku.

"It was stuck on your cape you know?"

Dumbfounded, Suzaku asked, "B-but, I thought Kanon said that there wasn't any of them in my world!"

"You mean the high priest?"

Suzaku nodded

"He probably missed it since your aura most likely blocked it."

"How? I saw all those wings flying away!"Suzaku reached for the wings and looked at it intently.

"Not really sure. But my guess is that you grabbed onto it!"

"Well that sure is a coincidence…" Suzaku mumbled but felt happy deep inside that they found one.

"Theres no such thing as coincidence." Cassius stared coldly and looked hard at Suzaku. He jumped back a bit, partially frightened by the cold demeanor.

"_There's no such thing as coincidence…"_

"…or that is what the witch said." Cassius broke the cold with a wide grin.

"Cut the crap Magician, why didn't you give it to him before to cut us the trouble!" Luciano exploded and stormed towards the group. Suzaku slowly inched away out of fear, but Cassius as always, began to tease Luciano.

"Aaaaw, but that won't be any fun Luci wanwan!" Cassius poked at his chest and laughed. The killing aura seemingly grew and if those could kill, Cassius already would be a pile of ash on the floor.

"I'M NOT A FRICKIN DOG YOU BAS-BOOOOM!" An explosion sounded sending debris flying every where.

"Waaaaaah!" Mokona cried playfully before landing on Cassius's shoulder.

"What was that?" Luciano yelled out.

"Seemed like an explosion~" Mokona exclaimed.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY PORK BUN!" He growled out and shielded his face from the debris flying everywhere.

"Hey you people over there! Are you trying get yourselves killed?' a boy with blue hair yelled and ran towards the group.

"Chika?" squeaked Mokona

"What the hel- wait, are guys not around here?." He looked at the foreign clothes strangely.

"The gangs are fighting! You got to get out of here!" he cried and tried to usher the group towards a building. Suzaku held Lelouch in a bridal style and began to make his way towards the shelter. The air was quite dusty so it was pretty hard to see where they are going.

When the dust cleared, two groups appeared. One completely in black with matching black masks, while the other is white complete with white masks.

The leader of the black clothed group smirked and yelled out, "today, you white knights are going down!" With that, a black Sting ray appeared behind him.

…

..

Suzaku just looked at them dumbfounded. Okay, he was just getting used to the magic and for once he thought this world was normal. But Lady luck just had to mess with his mind.

"Stop gloating Rei." The white leader growled out. The black leader only smirked and yelled out, "Ready, FIRE!"

He black group suddenly start shooting out water while the White team shot out flames. The Black leader whose name is probably Rei; his sting ray shot out a canon of water and a gust of wind followed by it.

The fragment in Suzaku's hand blew away into the midst of the battle. "The fragment!" No, we just got it!" Without thinking (Which Suzaku usually do), he jumped off the bridge and followed the fragment.

Hey dude! Get the hell back here!" the new guy cried out, but he stubbornly ignored him. 'Arrrgh, the fragment is getting away!' Suzaku thought frantically

"What the hell ?" muttered the white leader.

With one final leap, Suzaku grabbed the wing. He let out a relieved sigh and shoved the red pair of wings into his pockets to ensure it doesn't escape again.

But something seemed off. Everything felt like it was holding its breath.

He looked around to see whats the matter. But only discover that his own stupidity got him into more trouble.

"Um, I'm just going to walk away so you guys could continue your fight, kay?" he said nervously and slowly shuffled towards the building before a fire ball flew right past him, singeing his hair .

"Eh, maybe Richard was right that I am sorta stupid…" Suzaku muttered to himself nervously.

A vein popped on the white leader's head. To make it simpler for you to understand, lets say the leader wasn't very pleased. And not in a good way at that…

"What the hell kid?" sneered the white leader, "Get the fuck out of the way! Feurur, Attack him!" With that, a flaming ball of fire sped towards Suzaku. "No!" he thought in panic "Why these things happens me? I can't die yet!" His body froze out of fear which isn't really common for him. Blame it on the magic that mentally scarred him for life.

I shut my eyes and braced for the impact but none came. A warm glow rose out from my chest and the sound of fire extinguishing was heard. I cracked open one eyes to see what happened. What it was amazed me at the same time of shocking me.

"This is the end!"

No one moved as the fire came closer and closer. Fai had a worried look on his fae and surprisingly, even Luciano looked a bit worried. Only a teensy bit. Not that he would admit it…

Suzaku braced for the impact , but none came…

"What in the fuck?" muttered the white leader. Suzaku cracked open his eye to see what's going on and in front of him stood the flaming phoenix.

"No way…" he mumbled out (a little bit freaked out), "Are you that…"

"_yes…" _ it said in his mind.

"C-crap, is that a level one kudan?" One of the white members stuttered out. The white Leader looked furious before yelling out, "Guys, retreat!" With that order, the group scampered off.

"That was close." he sighed .

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Suzaku abruptly turned my head to the black knight's leader, "That is a lot of 'wells' you know?"

He only smirked at the comeback and said, "Hahahaha, you are a funny one boy. I seem to have found the perfect opponent."

"What do you mean." Seriously, all this action in one day is making him tired.

"Boy, do you know what happens when fire and water mix?"

..

..

"Do you know what happens when fire and water mix?"

Saying that, his pitch black Stingray appeared again and this time, looked ready to fight.

Suzaku readied himselfself in a fighting stance and prepared for the attack to come. The phoenix, screeched out it's almighty cry and spread its wings.

"Boy, you really must have a lot of pride to go up against me."

"I don't care for a fight, all I want is to leave here peacefully." he glared back at him and said that with full confidence. The man with the black mask smile maliciously like a demon. That grin even sent heroes back their mommies and you can believe how scared Suzaku is. Luciano might be, but he'll never admit it…

He just laughed, "You are a funny one boy. Well shall the battle begin, oh White knight?"

White Knight? Isn't the name of the other group…'Okay,' Suzaku thought, where the hell does he keep on getting the names from?'

Shaking aside his thoughts, he motioned the phoenix to prepare to attack until something interrupted. "R-rei! The police are here!"

A look of annoyance crossed his eyes. "Shit, I guess it was nice meeting you. I'll challenge you next time!" He exclaimed to him. "Now everyone, SCRAM!" And with that, he was gone.

The phoenix disappeared and so with the commotion gone, Suzaku hurriedly ran back to the group. Lelouch was laying in Cassius' lap. Thanking Cassius, he picked up Lelouch and held the red wings close to him. Seeing all this supernatural things, it still surprised Suzaku by a lot when it floated out of his hand and entered his body. God, if on Britannia had this, life would be so much easier.

He held my breath for anything to happen but the only good thing, well I don't if you count it as something good. The stiffness form his soulless body relaxed and he felt warmer from his freezing form. Suzaku let out a happy sigh , he is safe from death now…

Isn't a member missing? Oh right, the blue guy isn't here.

"Hey Cassius, where is the blue haired boy?"

"Oh him?

He ran off soon after that phoenix appeared. He looked pretty impressed."

"So what do we do now?"

"Our chaperones are here!" exclaimed Mokona. They turned to where he is looking. There, at the other end of the bridge was a blueish white ish haired man with a cheerful expression and a inky blue haired woman.

"Yaho!~ There you guys are! I guess the witch was right!"

…

..

_Unknown place, unknown time._

"So they made it to the next world huh?" I blonde child dressed in a strange attire walked towards a man sitting in front of a window that works like a TV.

"You are as perspective as ever aren't you. Of course they made it, that witch wished for it." The man mused and then growled out the last part.

"Do you mean the dimensional witch or our Gray Witch."

"Both" Women are vicious creatures. Like the Flash." He said and gestured the boy to come to him. The boy walked over and sat underneath his feet.

"It seems the ritual was disrupted. Are you still going to chase after 'it'." The boy asked in a monotone voice looking at the events happening to the group.

"Why not? The Ragnarok or (sometimes called) the mother of Geass is a great powerful. It grants immortality without a contract and have the power to travel through worlds and time. Who in the right mind wouldn't want it?" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Greed drives the soul to insanity, you know that Charles?" The blonde boy looked up at the man.

"That is foolhardy V.V."

V.V snorted. "Of course you'll say that. Say, Charles. Did the journey end?"

Charles just grinned, "What do you mean? The journey has just begun."

…..

Hey! I have a co author and she is known as rebirth Flame! (Or that is what I call her) We work together from now on!

Also, we realized that some of you want gino and toudou as Kurogane and Fai. I'm not sure but help me decide.

Gino: He is cheerful and playful in canon but he doesn't really have a twin. He may have run away from his parents but he isn't particularly royalty of any kind and since most people agree that Fai and kurogane are meant for eachother. I don't think Gino and toudou makes a good couple….

Cassius: he has a twin (carline) in canon and he has royal status. He might have a sad past since in canon, he is always over-shadowed by his sister but I guess they care for eachother. He is mischievous like carline, I don't know if you count that as playful. Also, anya being chi is just wrong.

Anya: Her being chi is weird since chi is practically the innocent kind and not with an attitude like hers. Gino treating Chi like that and creating her is just so wrong in my mind.

Toudou: He isn't as bashful as Kurogane and he is more mature. He is pretty much thirty and I don't think Milly and Toudou looks right. Remember, the worlds don't exactly have to be the exact same as canon.

Luciano: He is rash and bloodthirsty like Kurogane. Young and about the same age as him and most probably, he does have a soft side in him as well.

Send in reviews and help me decide!

But Cassius is lean like Fai unlike gino who is a bit buff.


	3. Invisible wings

**People have been asking to change Gino to Fai so I tried it out for this one!**

**Tell me if you like it!**

…**..**

No one's POV

"There, he should be more comfortable in bed than leaning against the wall right?" the inky haired woman said gently as she settle Lelouch in one of the many beds in the manor.

"Thank you so much madam!" Suzaku piped out and quickly bowed his head as a respectful knight should do.

Following Suzaku's lead, Jeremiah knelt down before the flushed woman and calmly stated, " we are blessed for you to let us use this room and to help out our prince. Do you wish for a repayment?"

"It's nothing!" stuttered out the embarrassed woman. "I'm just happy to help!"

"Don't listen to her, my companions. Of course she likes repayment!" A light blue haired man walked into the room with a mischievous look on his face.

" Llyod! You jerk!" the woman exclaimed angrily only making the man laugh.

"Do you really want to make a scene in front of our guests Cecile?" drawled out Lloyd and giving her a playful look.

Suddenly realizing her position, she quickly became flushed and covered her face out of embarrassment. "Please forgive me for the unruly display!" she exclaimed and bowed.

"N-no! It's okay!" Suzaku quickly reassured her. Lloyd only stood by looking pleased to see two fools panicking around like a comedy duo. Having enough of his fun 'for now', he laughed out "Now, now Cecile, why don't we introduced ourselves to our travelers here!"

Lloyd sat on one of the arm chairs and posing himself like he was king. "So, I presume you all are sent by the witch of the west?' he drawled out with his pitched voice

"The witch of the west?" questioned Luciano

"The witch of the West. The dimensional witch. The space time witch. The witch girl. Miss Yuuko. The dimensional witch does come in many names, of course depending on your world." Cecile explained with a cheery smile.

"Well, she did send all of us here accompanied by our companion here! Isn't that right Luci-pu?" Gino cheered out holding Mokona in his hands. "Chita!"

"YOU BASTARD! ITS LUCIANO! GET MY NAME RIGHT ALREADY!" Luciano yelled out angrily.

"Well, you should know my name Lloyd Asplund , obviously the earl of this manor." He flopped on one of the arms and mused out.

"I'm Cecile Croomey, it's a pleasure to meet you!" she said warmly and smiled. Suzaku flushed a bit causing Gino to poke his ribs playfully and Mokona bouncing up and on his head.

"Oh um, I'm Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch vi Britannia is the one on the bed!" he stuttered out and bowed again. "Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald at your service." Jeremiah introduced himself even though his head was killing him. "Do you have any Tylenol?"

"What's Tylenol?" Lloyd asked

Jeremiah looked surprised. " You know the pills that make your headache better?"

Lloyd thought for a moment before answering " well, we do have this remedy that suppose to cure headaches."

Jeremiah groaned from the pain. "Sure, anything is fine that makes this better." He rubbed his head to soothe the pain. Lloyd suddenly looked surprised, then cheerful and finally making it all with a creepy look.

He suddenly let out a chuckle, emitting really dark aura, then pulled out a bowl of (censored) and (censored) and probably with (censored) on the side leaving you with a foul looking (censored). Let's just leave it that it doesn't look very-um well, not appetizing at all.

"Um, what is that?" Suzaku asked nervously. Gino looked partially disgusted and Luciano turned an unhealthy shade of green. Jeremiah swore he saw something move in the particular 'remedy'.

"Fufufufufu, this, my friends is the Lloyd's headache remedy!"he held out the bowl only destroying everyone's appetite even more.

Jeremiah's headache only grew from the revolting sight. He'd rather save his taste buds and keep his stomach clean until at least 50. "Um no thank you. I'll hold." Groaned out Jeremiah.

"But whhhhhyyy!" complained Lloyd. Pouting like a 5 year old child, he shoved the bowl towards Jeremiah causing bile to rise up in the poor man's throat. 'help..me…" he thought panicky. Just as he thought he was going to pass out, a saviour came and spared him from the miserable fate.

"Lloyd! Don't go stuffing random stuff into people's mouth!" a very angry Cecile scolded him and cuffed him in the head. "The Tylenol is in the first cupboard in the left Mr Gottwald." She smiled as if nothing happened. "Um, okay…" he silently stared at the change of the atmosphere ad slowly walked away.

"Owie…" pouted Lloyd, but soon smiled again and drawled out, "Now, why don't we go back to introducing ourselves!"

Gino sensed that it was his turn and cheered out, "I'm Gino D. Weinberg from the world of Delemuryia! Nice to meet you too!" Lloyd jumped up with enthusiasm and also piped out, "Buddy, we'll make great pals!" They both laughed and gossiped about various things. Including poor Cecile and Luci-wanwan, cough* Luciano.

"Um Lloyd? We're still introducing ourselves remember?"

"Oh yes! Now, it's your turn Lui-puu!" Great, another idiot calling him weird names.

"MY NAME IS LUCIANO BRADLEY YOU BASTARDS!" Luciano roared out angrily and looked ready to kill. Lloyd didn't looked fazed with the aura and only promptly ignored him. "Now, shall we eat dinner?"

"HEY LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK GLASSES!"

…

…

By the time the clock struck midnight, everyone was fast asleep. Other rooms in the house were still in construction so the gang had to share one single room with lelouch, although not everyone (excluding Luciano) minded. Suzaku, who watched over Lelouch intently, drift off into a dream not long after.

Everything was quiet and the only sound was heard was Lelouch's light breathing. Everything went still, but then one of his fingers began to twitch. The eyelids slowly opened revealing deep amethyst orbs with a dazed expression. The Sleeping prince slowly sat up and looked around, not knowing where or who he is.

He looked at the figure by his bedside who was snoring lightly. The prince lightly brushed his pale hands through the soft brown locks of the unknown boy. Even if he doesn't really know hwo the boy uis, he felt some sort of connection between them.

His eyelids grew heavy again and before he fell back to his slumber, he smiled at the boy and hoped to see him again…

..

..

Suzaku's POV

" _I'm so sorry Suzaku." Lelouch turned to me with a sad look in his eyes. In front of us was my father' s coffin. There were only two of us now while the rest left. He didn't have much family so I guess you can say it's pretty much a private and quick funeral._

_I slowly turned to him with a fake smile. "It's not your fault Lelouch. It was just an accident." I tried to reassure him but it only made it worse. He looked down and shakily mumbled out, "No, It's my fault. If only my family hadn't told him to go to the mine that day, he wouldn't have gotten caught."_

_I placed a hand on the coffin as I shook out with silent sobs, "H-he wanted to go. He would have said no if he didn't…Now it's just me alone…" A warm hand firmly grasped my hands. I looked down at who it was and met with the amethyst eyes of an angel._

_The angel gave me a stern look. "Don't say that Suzaku. I'm here remember? We'll always be together."_

_I gave him a wary look. "Keep your words?"_

_He returned a warm smile,_

"_I Promise Suzaku. We'll be together, always…"_

..

..

'Was that a memory?' I thought to myself.

I sat up and looked around. Everyone was tsill asleep and Lelouch is still lying peacefully on the bed. I stood up and stood over him and whispered, " Good Morning lelouch."

"It seems that you're all awake!" a cheerful Lloyd burst into our room.

"Well, I guess most of us are." Gino sadi from behind. strange, I didn't notice him waking up.

"Ugh, speak for yourself magician.." Luciano groaned and threw a pillow at him. He then fell back asleep but not for long.

"aaaw, is Luci-wanwan dreaming dirty?" That woke him up alright.

"SHUT UP MAGE! ARGH, WHERE THE FUCK IS BREAKFEST?"

They both walked off while one emitted murder and the other just laughing. Ouch, Gino better learn to hold his tongue before he gets..well…you know what I mean.

"Is it morning already? Ugh, my head is killing me." Jeremiah grumbled as he walked up from behind. "Did the Tylenol work?" I asked with a touch of innocence. He only just glared at me. I shrank back from his evil eye which can seriously burn you to crisp.

A wave of nausea seem to hit him making him fall back defenceless. "No, I ate the Tylenol but when I needed extra, I accidently took the so called 'remedy' . Poor guy.

"Um, well breakfast would make it better perhaps?"

He only looked at me warily. 'Not to be rude, but with that woman's cooking,my head might just explode." There's no arguing that.

"Your right." I sighed "But blueberry onigiri might not be so bad." He only snorted at my remark.

"yeah, the blueberry onigiri of doom would be any better."

"Might you add with wasabi."

He only groaned louder.

..

..

"Well I guess we're ready to go.' I said to Cecile with a small smile. "Thanks for lending us your clothes!"

"No problem," replied Cecile, " I'm glad some of Lloyd's old clothing fit you all!" I tugged at the collar of my sweatshirt. It was a little over-sized but I guess it is better than nothing.

"You guys are searching for the feather?" Lloyd came up from behind Cecile and tutted.

"Mokona sense a feather in this country!"

Lloyd thought for a moment then pulled out a wallet full of cash and handed it to me. It was an old fashioned wallet and for some weird reason, it had pudding written all over it. "Um, Not to be rude Lloyd, but why did you give me a bag with pudding written on it?"

"What? That's a wallet!"

"R-really? Sure doesn't look like it…" The wallet seemed pretty old and if I had my equipment here, I would definitely study it as an ancient artefact. "Well, anyway, thanks for the money."

"Hey! Why give him the money?" Luciano asked angrily, also with a teensy hint of annoyance.

Lloyd did a little twirl and patted Luciano on the shoulder. "Well, he looks like the most reliable one!" The angry ginger attempted to push him off but the four eyes already pranced away. "Anyway, watch out for any Kudan users as well!"

"Kudan ?'" questioned Gino.

"Oh, you know, the creatures you saw during the battle of the gangs." Explained Cecile and handed them the city map. "try not run into the, they can be dangerous and really reckless."

"Why do I have to come along ? I only want to go back home, not=o search for little rich brats memories." Luciano grumbled like a five year old not getting dessert. "Come on Luci-puu, it'll be fun!" Gino glomped Luciano and laughed. 'Get the hell off of Me Mage!"

"Aaaw, just call me Gino!"

"You asshole!"

Sigh, why do they remind me of the fights Schneizal and lelouch always had. Jeremiah beside me looked a bit better, but still aggravated. That man sure is stubborn. He won't even stay at base even if his head is killing him. I tried to keep him home and even went as far as drugging his food but he still wants to go look for his 'precious' prince's wings. If he wasn't Lelouch's Knight, I would have thought he was pedophile!

"Miss Cecile, can we do anything for these gifts you given us?" Jeremiah asked in his most charming way in his headache state.

Cecile got all flustered again and began to wave her hands around to hide her blush. "No! It's perfectly fine Mr. Gottwald" She then ran off inside the house with the blush still visible on her face. Poor lady, that's what happens to most of them.

"Well, have a safe journey and come back before dinner!"

"Bye Lloyd-san!"

"lebewoh!" (a/n: it means bye in german) Gino hooted and walked off dragging Luciano behind him. It's a miracle that they stopped fighting.

"Yeah, see ya later glasses bastard. Hey, unhand me Asshole!" He slapped away Gino's hand then chased him down the street.

'Wait, scratch what I said about them fighting…"

…

…

*growl

"Mokona is hungry…" the white plushie thing grumbled with a small frown. "Hey suzaku, why don't we use some of the money you got?"

I guess the blueberry onigiri wasn't enough to satisfy everyone's hunger huh? Most of mine went to the garbage instead of my stomach and you do not want to know why…

"Hey! Why don't we buy some of those weird fruits over there?" Gino piped up and pointed at a fruit stand.

'Come in! Our peaches are half price today!" Thestore owner wave dhis hand towards couple of pinkish fruits with green leaves.

"Eeeeehhh? Are those peaches? But a peach has three different colours?" The colour really surprised me. I mean, how could those things possibly be peaches?

"No, those are candy corn.' Gruffed Luciano.

"No, no, candy corn are bright yellow with a oval shape!" Gino exclaimed with a pinch of curiosity.

"Aren't those Lemons Gino?" Mokona peeped out. Each of us gave or testimony for this so called peach until finally, we sort of angered the Shop Keeper.

"ARE YOU GOING TO BUY THIS OR NOT?"

..

"Wow, so these are peaches. They do taste good though."

"Are they different in your world Suza-kun?" Gino asked and took another bite of the fruit.

"Yeah I guess…"

"_Suzaku! Look! We had some peaches imported today! I brought you some!" a 9 year old Lelouch exclaimed._

"_Peaches?" the brunette boy questioned._

"_You don't know what peaches are Suzaku?" the ebony boy looked surprised at his question. Suzaku shook his head and looked at the bright fruit with curiosity._

"_Well, Peaches are these tasty fruits and as you should know, they are my favourite fruit!"_

Oh right, these are Lelouch's favourite fruit. I finished the last bit of my peach and threw the pit in the trash.

"Come on. Let's go search for the feathers." Jeremiah threw his pit away too and stood up to leave.

"Hey! Aren't you guys from yesterday?_" _A blue haired boy came running towards us waving his hand in the air.

…

…

"This is a pretty good restaurant, I hope you like the food here." The boy led us to the restaurant apparently called Orekan grilled beef house. One sniff food the air definitely tells me the food here is most definitely 'edible'.

'The usual boss!" the boy called out.

"Sure thing Cardemonde." As the voice came into view, who it was definitely surprised me. The man had blonde hair with striking violet eyes and his companion had reddish hair with baby blue eye. Only two people in my mind has those features.

"Your Majesty!" I cried out and quickly bowed.

"Your majesty? Who are you kid?" King Schneizel asked with a confused look. Jeremiah even looked surprised to see 'him' here.

"You don't know who am I"

"Look, I never seen you in my life kid. Now a table for 5 is it?" The schneizal look alike led us to a table and took our orders.

"Is he someone from your own world Suzaku?" Gino asked me with a genuine smile. "Yeah, he's the emperor of our country and the guy next to him is our royal magician and high priest. Priest Kanon was the one who sent Lelouch, Jeremiah, and I to Miss Yuuko."

"Yuuko said that although some people may look the same, they are born with different lives!" Mokonna piped up and then jumped in front of the grill with chopsticks in her chubby little paws.

"Like what Mokona said, those people won't know you at all and they're personality might be different as well. They probably aren't even in the same social status!" Gino made another spit ball and sent it flying on Luciano's head. He growled angrily at Gino only making our troublemaker laugh harder.

"Heres the beef tongue, groin slices, lamb stomach, and chicken wings. Turn the heat up to the green and wait until it glows orange until you begin to cook it." Schneizal explained the entire procedure to us while Kanon set out the food. "Um, I'm sorry you majesty." I stammered out nervously."

"My name's Schneizal. You can call me that." He smiled at me with that all knowing smile.

"Your Majesty? That suits you well Schneizal." Kanon mused out. Schneizal thought about it and nodded his head in agreement. "Hmm, I like that! Call me your majesty from now on then." He chuckled and then walked off. I guess the Schneizal gene is in every Schneizal in every world huh?

"I'm getting that beef tongue! Chita!"

"No you aren't pork bun!"

"You can't win over me!" *cue lightning between those two and fighting.

"So, I guess I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rivalz Venois Cardemonde , a second year at Asche Forde (ashford in German) academy."

"Oh, I'm Suzaku Kurugi, that's Gino D. Weinberg, Luciano Bradely, Jeremiah Gottwald and this is-MOKONA IS MOKONA!" Mokona jumped onto Rivalz head which actually scared him since his experience with weird creatures is probably lower than mine.

"so, who were the guys in black and white?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh them? They are the two toughest gang around here! The white knights are the bad group who bull y the citizens but Zero takes care of them all!"

"Zero?" asked Jeremiah with a malicious tone. I don't think Jeremiah likes him very much since Zero was the one who sent rubble flying to his head and causing that hellish headache.

"Yeah. You know the guy with silver hair and entirely in black? He's Called Rei. But Zero sounds cooler. He has a level 1 Kudan so he is really powerful!"

"_The wings are a powerful energy for those who use it. One little feather can provide energy for an entire continent for over 500 years…"_

Maybe this Zero guy's Kudan has one of his wings. "hey Rivalz, can you show me where Rei is?"

He looked really excited when he heard the name zero and immediately agreed. After Finshing our mean and breaking apart the fight between Gino and Luci-pu-I mean Luciano.

"That was a good meal chita!"

"Yeah, it would have been better if you hadn't kept on stealing my share." Luciano glared at Mokona and stormed on. "Damn that pork b…" His footsteps suddenly stopped which is pretty loud to not notice.

"Is that Milly?" He smiled malicious at a blonde girl with curls and ran after her. "Wait Luciano! That isn't the right Milly!" I called out to him.

"Shut up brat. I know my Duchess when I see her!" And off he went in a blink of an eye.

..

…

No one's POV

"Damn, I think I lost sight of her." The ginger man grumbled to himself. As far as he knew, that Milly was always fast on her feet and that was probably why she can get away from almost every prank. 'Shit, I lot sight of the group, so damn troublesome. Luciano sighed in defeat and slowly trudged back to where he thinks the group are.

"Hey you! Aren't you the guy from yesterday?"

Luciano, who already was pretty pissed didn't need to hear someone's annoying voice bothering him. "What the f**k do you want?" he growled out menacingly.

"We want a rematch from yesterday! The shortie humiliated us and we want revenge on ye!" the leader of the white group spat out the words, not even knowing that could be the end of him. "Hey, Ginger! You listenin'?

By now, Luciano was pretty close to the explode-and-kill-you-until-your-pulp mental line. But then again, he hadn't had a battle for a long time (yes, 2 days is long for Luci-puu) and a good battle was right under his nose. He swiftly turned around and smirked, "Sure, sounds fun."

"Oh you're so going down. My Kudan is a Level one, the highest level out there! Go Slange! (Serpent in Danish) Sharp scales flew towards Luciano but he swiftly dodged it as it was nothing. "Is that all you got?"

"Stop mocking me Damn it!. Fine, special Attack, Altragift (short version in German for Nightmare Venom)" The ugly white serpent opened its large mouth, shooting out thousand of over sized needles. Luckily, no civilians were there when the bright centre turned to rubble. Dust was everywhere, so it was pretty hard to determine whether Luciano was alive or not. "Hey boss! I think he killed him!"

"Serves him right that stuck up basstard. Ichii sneered (Well, I don't want to kepp calling him white leader. Ichii means one in Japanese by the way) a small pile of rubble suddenly moved, then a hand appeared followed by Luciano popping out with a scary psychopathic look. "You bastards are going to get it…"

'che, if only I had a sword, fighting them would be so much easier…' Just when he thought about it, a warm feeling emerged from his chest and when he looked behind himself, a black scaly dragon with blood red wings stood.

"So you're my kudan huh?" the dragon roared back "How can you make yourself useful to me?" With saying that, the body of the dragon merged into a midnight black sword. "Not bad. The Percival is still better though, I guess I can use you."

Luciano gripped the sword tight and practice swung it around.

"Hey, put that down dammit!"

"Shut up weaklings." He sneered , then swinging the sword onto his back. "I don't take orders no one except her…

"…the Duchess Milly Ashford!"

…

…

Light shone through the curtains, filling the entire room with working downstairs in the kitchen trying her new recipes while leaving Lelouch peacefully sleeping upstairs. Well, not for long.

The sleeping prince once again stirred from his sleep. He slowly cracked open his eyes revealing the deep violet orbs underneath. Sitting up again, he looked around the room, clearly not knowing where he is.

He decided to go back to sleep until something caught his attention. (No it was not cecile's cooking, although that'll catch my attention) a energy was pulling him towards it. It was an un-escapable feeling and besides, he doesn't know who he is so what could possibly go wrong?

He slowly climbed out of bed and looked for something to wear. Lelouch rummaged through the drawer of Lloyd's old clothes to find something to wear. Surprisingly, there were tons of different clothings and apprentley, costumes as well. Finally, after going through some ridiculous costumes (cough* lab coat and clown costume) , he found an outfit that looks particularly normal, (the outfit that lulu wore in R2 while shopping for Viletta's present) along with a hat to go with it. (Those poofy kind of hats)

Walking through the busy streets, he clearly had no idea which way he was going, but I guess you can say that he was following his heart. Soon, he stopped in a park and sat down underneath an oak. It was quite peaceful compared to the noise of the city. A dove flew towards him and landed on his outstretched hand. Whenever the dove fluttered its wings, somehow he feels a connection to it. He continued to gaze silently at the dove before something or someone interrupted. Oi, Boya."

Standing in front of him was a girl. More exact, a girl with flowing green hair and golden eyes. Lelouch tilt his head with curiosity only making the girl laugh. "You don't know me right now but I promise you we'll be good accomplices."

"accomplices?"

The girl only chuckled. "I am called by many names but can call me C.C. Now, you can't sit here forever Lelouch, let's go have some fun!"

..

..

"Where are we C.C?" Lelouch asked innocently which was quite uncommon if when he did have his memories.

"Where we are Lulu, is at a Casino. People gamble here, I'm sure you'll like it. Pick which one you want to play first?"

Lelouch looked around at all the new and extraordinary games but none of them gained his interest except one… "What is that called?" He pointed to two men playing chess intensely. C.C. smiled at her predicted suggestion and explained, "That is called chess. It's a strategic game and will probably be fun for you." C.c led him towards the men and called out. "Hey James! How's it going?"

The man with the brown hair and moustache looked up and smiled. "Oh my, isn't it the infamous C.C? I see you got a newcomer with you and a young one at that!"

"It seems that he wants to play. Well, come sit my friend!" The other man stood up from his eat and made room for Lelouch. "The game is pretty difficult for newcomers cue* the rules for chess* and that's about it. Think you're up for the challenge lad?"

"Okay…" lelouch answered dazedly.

"Oh go easy on him James. He is new at this." C.C mused and patted Lelouch's shoulder. James thought for a moment before saying, "We'll play it this way. I'll give you 500 if you win, but if you lose, you gain nothing and you won't lose anything. Kay?" Lelouch nodded reluctantly to the offer and picked the colour he wanted. The black attracted his attention.

"Okay, start!"

After James went, Lelouch took his king and set it forward. James looked quite surprised at the move. "Why did you move you king kid?" Lelouch looked up at him lazily and replied,

"Well, the king has to lead doesn't it?"

_15 minutes later…_

"Amazing kid! You actually beat me and under 15 mins at that! Are you sure you're a beginner?"

"Oh James, don't go hard on him, now we'll take our leave." C.c smirked and reluctantly collected the money, then took Lelouch's hand and walked towards the exit.

"Hey you! Aren't you that rich kid with Short stack?" Ichii suddenly called out and appeared from view right behind them.

" Well if it isn't the white Knights and Ichii." C.c said with an all knowing smile.

"Che, the Gray Witch. What do you want, we're taking the kid!" Ichii made a grab for lelouch and tightly gripped his arm.

"Oh really? Can I tag along?" she smirked and grabbed Lelouch's other arm.

"Fine witch but don't cause any problems." C.C only smile and said.

"O course I won't." Then added silently,

"For now at least…"

..

…

"I wonder how Lelouch's doing?"

"Oh Suzaku. You can see him when we get back. See, the building is coming to view." Gino pointed at the manor which was coming closer and closer. For some reason, the manor seemed like holding its breath and the atmosphere didn't feel good at all. Cecile rushed out of the manor with a worried look on her face.

"Whats wrong Ms Cecile?' asked Jeremiah

"Lelouch is gone!"

The news hit Jeremiah and Suzaku like a brick wall. "What?" yelled Suzaku. "How?'

"He must have woken up while I was cooking and since the stove was pretty loud, it must have muffled his footsteps!" She cried desperately .

Suzaku turned around and dashed the other way until a hand stopped him. "Calm down brat. Think it over where he might be." If it wasn't for the emergency situation, Suzaku would have been surprised on how calm Luciano is.

After calming down and thinking things through, they each split up and looked for the possible places. Suzaku quickly dashed away as soon as he knew where he is suppose to go.

'Lelouch, I hope you're all right…'

..

..

Leouch, the two white knights and the tag-along soon arrived at a abandoned warehouse.

"Wow, it's huge!" Lelouch cried out happily. The two white knights looked around worriedly. "Hey boss, where is everyone? "

"Not sure, but look, there's a letter."

_Dear boss,_

_We're sorry to leave but we all must find something in life and we find this tiring sic=nce zero keeps on beating us. We're sorry but best luck to you as well._

_Sincerely,_

_You fellow white knights._

Ichii suddenly broke down as tears dear slid down his cheeks. "It's ruined. All my work is ruined."

"Don't say that."

Ichii lift his head up to the person who spoke.

"Weakness is only a distraction. Don't fail; I know you can do it."Lelouch responded and looked at Ichii with caring eyes.

Ichii adruptly stood up and spoke, "I guess you're right." He quickly wiped away his tears and gain composure.

"What are you going to do now?" asked C.c with a tiny smirk.

_20 mins later_

"So what did you call me for?" Zero asked suspiciously.

"I want to give you my compound. It's all yours. Everything." Replied Ichii coolly. Rei looked surprised. "You're not joking are you?" asked Rei

"No, they all left. But I found a new meaning in life and I want to live it." With that, Ichi dropped his white mask and left.

"So we meet again C.C"

"Nice seeing you Rei. I suppose you used the Geass I gave you correctly?"

He let out a chuckle and nodded. Then set his sights on Lelouch. "So who's this pretty rose with you?" he took lelouch's hand and kissed it.

"That's Lelouch. Why don't you take him for a ride?"

"Sure. Come take my hand Lulu." Lelouch held Rei's outstretched hand and clambered onto the balck stingray. The stingray soared through the night sky like Artemis's chariot It was a brilliant sight and awe-strucking leaving you speechless. Soon, they landed in a gazebo on top of "Pietrix' Cliff" with a elegant swoop.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rei said gently

"It is…"

"So what brings you here?"

Lelouch looked dazed with thoughts then, finally spoke, "I don't know…"

"You don't know?" He shook his head.

"No…it pulled me here…"

_Somewhere else_

"What the hell is Zero doing with someone else! " kaguya cried out in frustration. "But he is cute though…wait! That chick can't have my man! (lulu isn't a chick kaguya…)

_Back to lulu and Zero(Rei)_

"theres a connection…I need to find my wings…" with saying that, Lelouch stepped out towards the edge and fell over. His body was engulfed in light and went soaring through the night sky.

"So you are Suzaku. Lelouch is right there if you need him." C.C said when he saw the brunette. The look on Suzaku's face was priceless, but as soon as he saw Lelouch, his expression turned to worry and panic.

"Lelouch!" Without warning, the light disappeared and lelouch was falling rock hard towards the bay.

"lelouch!" He yelled in panic and rushed towards the falling prince. In pushed him all his strength and made a leap for him. Thank the lords he caught the prince although they did fall in the bay. After climbing out, he checked to see if he was breathing and thank the lords he was.

He tightly hugged the body as tears streamed down his face.

"Thank god you're okay Lelouch."

…**..**

**Thanks for reading! Do you like that I put Gino instead of Luciano? The geass C.C gave rei was the geass of speed so that's why Rei was able to win most battles between the gangs. Surprised about C.C? Well she had to appear sometimes soon and she will be in the group from now on.**

**Review!**


	4. Mokona?

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Battle of Wizards**

Warning : Sucky battle scenes

_**I can't have you dying when you clearly still have a use for Lelouch.**_

**-C.C.-**

...

_It was the first day of winter. Everything was so pure, white and innocent. But apparently, a certain prince did not enjoy the pureness, not one bit._

"_Are you feeling alright, Your Highness?" fifteen-year-old Suzaku asked his amethyst-eyed prince._

_There was a muffle–courtesy of a pillow being stuffed into the prince's feverish face–before Lelouch's hoarse voice replied, "You know I hate formalities."_

"_Ah…" Suzaku scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess it can't be helped. I'm a soldier after all, so it's kinda attached in my brain that you are a royalty," he smiled at his childhood friend who finally had peeked out from behind his pillow. The brunet had to physically force his vocal cords from cooing a girlish 'aww!' from the cute scene Lelouch unconsciously made. After all, it was not an everyday occurrence he could see the Black Prince acted so unguarded and honest. Perhaps Lelouch being sick had its own perks._

"_I hate winter," Lelouch said, finally willing his body to sit up on the bed. "I think someone up in heaven dislikes me so much that I have to feel like crap every time in winter."_

_Suzaku invisibly winced. Jeremiah was so not going to be happy hearing his precious charge learning new vocabulary that was not befitting of a royalty, not that Princess Cornelia's tongue was any less blue._

"_Maybe hot chocolate will make you feel better?"_

"_I hate sweet stuffs," Lelouch responded dryly. It seemed winter made the prince's list of things-to-hate lengthen. He sighed tiredly, hugging the pillow closely and gazing longingly to the white world outside his window. "I still can't understand why you can't be my knight," he mumbled sadly._

'_That was completely random.' Suzaku thought Lelouch had finally accepted Jeremiah as his Knight of Honor. After the tantrums he threw for a whole week before the knighting ceremony that left the palace looking like some power-hungry maniac had massacred the furniture–Schneizel joked that they needed to replenish some old stuffs anyway which resulted in big purple bump on the center of his forehead, thanks to Cornelia–Lelouch seemed okay with blonde bastard's (Schneizel's) decision. Even though he was disappointed, Suzaku knew it was the best decision: Jeremiah was part of Lady Marianne's Royal Guard and had had more experiences and training up his sleeve. _

"_It was for the best, Lelouch," Suzaku answered gently. "You are the youngest prince, it makes you vulnerable. Your brother doesn't want to take chances with your safety, not with the almost successful attempt on your life. Besides, maybe when I'm stronger I too can become your Knight of Honor."_

_Lelouch lifted his downcast gaze to Suzaku with longing look. "Suzaku… I–"_

"_Lulu!" Euphemia barged into the room with Nunnally hot on her heels behind her. She was holding a steaming bowl filled with, no doubt, her latest attempt in cooking. "I bring you remedy for your flu! I made it with–"_

"_No! big brother, don't drink it!" Nunnally pleaded, her violet eyes, only shades lighter than Lelouch's, gleamed with fear. "It's poisonous! For God's sake, she put unknown roots in there! And I swear I saw Arthur fainted after sniffing the broth!" Arthur was a stray cat that loved following Lelouch and he absolutely loathed Suzaku with passion. Suzaku still had the evidences on his scarred fingers._

"_No way, I made it with love! Lulu will certainly feel better after drinking it, right Lelouch?"_

_Nunnally jumped when Euphie spooned the greenish broth with intention to feed it to Lelouch. She knocked the spoon, and bowl, sending them both sprawling on the floor in several pieces._

"_Nunna! You destroyed my remedy!" Euphy screamed, tearing up._

"_No! I destroyed Lelouch's bowl of doom!" Nunnally yelled back._

_Lelouch only groaned in exasperation when Cornelia decided to fill her role as a caring sister and barked to the young princesses for disturbing Lelouch's rest time._

_The prince looked at a quietly snickering Suzaku and moaned aloud, "That __**is**__why I hate winter!"_

…

"Congratulations! I'm home in one piece!" Lloyd gleefully skipped into the room where everyone was gathered. Upon seeing no welcome ceremony, he pouted, hands on his hips. "What? No 'welcome home' and congratulations?"

Cecile, apparently used to such scene, said flatly, "Just sit down, Lloyd."

The earl got teary eyed, dramatically sniffing and bawling, "Waa! No one loves me–"

Plack!

Final score Lloyd: 0 Cecile: 1

Everyone sweatdropped, save for Mokona who was dancing victory dance for Cecile and cheering, "Nyaa! Cecile's got super slap! Mokona is happy! Super slap is bestest! Cecile is bestest!"

Bestest?

"Shut your trap, you tiny–" Luciano growled.

"And Lucipuu's–"

"It's LUCIANO, you damn white bun! I'll squish your st–"

Ignoring the two occupants of the room, Lloyd, with angry red handprint and smug looking Cecile, got straight to the business, "So, you people still haven't got any clue, huh?"

"Well, it's obviously hard searching the whole city," Jeremiah said.

"Mokona had the Mekyo!" Mokona squealed happily. "It wasn't a dream, Mokona got all Mekyo today! But it disappeared too quickly! Puu…"

Cecile unfolded the city map on the table. Mokona jumped on the table cheerfully. "It was before we buy the peaches, chita! It was so faint that Mokona went all Mekyo–" he widened his cute eyes to emphasize his Mekyo "–just for a second!"

"The first time it was during the fight between the Knights…" Gino trailed off.

"Nyaa! Gino noticed Mokona's Mekyo~"

"But, how could both the sensing happen so quickly?" Suzaku asked, unsurely.

"Why?" Lloyd drawled lazily. "Because it only appears when needed," he nodded, looking all mysterious with his typical annoying half-grin.

"Appear when needed?" Suzaku chorused, confused. A split second later, his emerald eyes widened in sudden cognition.

"The Kudan!" everyone, excluding Luciano and smug-looking Lloyd, exclaimed.

Cecile clasped her hands in delight, "It makes sense. Mokona can't sense the feather's presence all the time because somehow someone's Kudan traps it. It is only noticeable when she or he summons the Kudan."

"Well glad to hear you finally get the clue," Luciano joined in unhappily. "But it only narrows down your search by what? Everyone in the country or not this world has Kudan," he continued sarcastically.

"Maybe if you narrow down your search to the strongest Kudans–"

"Wait, wait," Suzaku held up both his hands, halting the theory. "Why should we only look for the strongest Kudan?"

"Use your brain, idiot, Lulu's memory fragments possess great amount of power. Low-level Kudans can not possibly contain that amount of power in their own."

Gino 'hm'-ed thoughtfully. "That is possible. But high-level Kudans are rare and not everyone is willing to summon them for us–"

"Just how many people you've met possess strong Kudan, blondie?"

"But what if the Kudan is not one of possessions of the people we've met until today, Cecile-san?" Suzaku asked the inky-haired woman.

Cecile gasped, "What? I haven't said anything about it! I thought it was Gottwald-san who spoke!" All heads turned to said man.

"It was a woman's voice!" Jeremiah defended himself.

"I suddenly have creepy vibes from behind my back…" Lloyd trailed off uneasily.

"You should do, pudding," the voice sounded again, dryly.

Lloyd turned his attention to where the voice was coming from. There, sitting beside Lelouch's sleeping form, was a teenaged girl with flowing green hair and golden cat eyes. She was caressing Lelouch's hair stoically with one hand while the other hand was hugging an orange blob of… plushie?

"Witch!" Lloyd shrieked with unmanly voice. Jeremiah's form tensed seeing unknown girl, possibly with every intention to hurt his prince, so close to the sleeping boy.

The girl, bored, replied to Lloyd's insult, "I will take that as compliment, old stuff."

Lloyd jumped to strangle the girl, only to be held back by Cecile.

"You are the girl from before…" Suzaku realized.

"Still as bright as ever," the girl responded, still stroking Lelouch's hair.

Surprisingly, it was Mokona who broke the tense atmosphere, "Mokona knows you! Yuuko had ever said about a witch with an attitude, it's you, the Gray Witch!"

"At your service," the witch smirked eerily, bowing to the shocked people in the room. "But I don't appreciate being called 'witch'. I thought you knew better, old man." She directed the last remark to a gulping Lloyd.

"Lloyd-san, you know this girl?" asked Jeremiah.

The earl mumbled an 'unfortunately'. "She is our resident pizza-freak. Everybody in town knows her after her shocking performance in the last Pizza Fair. I call her 'witch', but she prefers to be called C.C."

"That doesn't explain how you knew my name," Suzaku said, unconvinced.

"Well," the girl, C.C., jumped from beside Lelouch and sprawled on the floor like a cat. "I'm a witch, not in the same department as Yuuko, but a witch nonetheless. I have my ways. But I don't have the same skills as Yuuko"

"Right," Luciano grumbled. C.C. shot him a look.

"And it seems both Yuuko and I agree that Lucipuu here needs treatments for his brainless head,"

"Why you! Damn witch woman number two!"

Gino smiled gleefully, clapping his hands. "I'm pleased to meet someone who enjoys annoying people with stick constantly shoved up their behind," he bowed.

"Likewise," C.C. smirked back, avoiding Luciano's attempts to strangle her seemingly defenseless neck with Mokona cheering on the background.

Jeremiah felt an impending headache attacked. How he wished to be some place far away from those freaks, preferably with a cup of tea and earplugs. It was not long until he lost his patience and barked, "Can't you damned people go back to the f***ing problem in hand?"

…

"So, let me get this straight," Luciano, leaning on the railing overlooking the town, said seriously. "Once we figure out the Kudan that holds the feather, we get them to call upon it. You think whoever they are will just hand it over like it's nothing?"

"Uh, maybe if we ask nicely?" Suzaku replied meekly. Currently they were standing on the rooftop of one of the tallest building around, discussing the matter of Kudan. Jeremiah chose the option of staying in the manor, looking after Lelouch in case he woke again. Besides, his headache only seemed to worsen with C.C. around.

"It's a good think we have only met not many people," Gino reassured.

"Don't forget those who you haven't met but unknowingly summon the Kudans without your knowing," a dry voice, C.C.'s, reminded. The witch was sitting cross-legged on one of the available chair around them, eating large boxes of pizza all by herself. It was amazing she still had a somewhat slim frame. With her pizza obsessions, there was no surprise if she would be as large as Lloyd's collection of junk and unknown machines. Talk about the fastest metabolism in all worlds.

"That, too," the blond sorcerer nodded, tapping Suzaku's slumped shoulder.

Mokona leaped from Gino's shoulder to Suzaku's, petting his brown locks happily. "Don't be sad, chita! Mokona will help you along the way! You have to be confident, puu~, because Lulu is waiting for you~"

"Thanks Mokona," Suzaku smiled.

**Suzaku's POV**

I guessed I was lucky to have them as my companion. I didn't know what I would do without them: Gino, Mokona, Jeremiah-san and Luciano-san. They offered me their support, though Luciano-san was too grumpy to acknowledge me, yeah, whatever. But still I really appreciated it.

I glanced at the green haired witch. She was busy munching on her pizza, a thin string of cheese–gosh, that's kinda disgusting, I swore I could not stomach pizzas after seeing her eating–connecting her lips and the small slice held between her elegant fingers. Really, what happened to women nowadays? I thought Nonnette's behavior was the worst. I held back a shudder at the thought of that perverted woman. Good thing it's Jeremiah-san accompanying Lelouch. I didn't think he would appreciate being molested in his sleep. Lelouch, I mean. Not Jeremiah-san. Nonnette molesting Jeremiah, well shudders* that's something I rather not think about.

Okay, C.C. was acceptable. Besides, Lloyd said maybe C.C. could be a great help in our hunting. She was kinda famous around the town. (and probably in other dimensions.) Tch, yeah, Pizza Queen or not (unsurprisingly _that_ title disturbed me even more than Gray Witch ever could). Oh, let's not forget the gambling. I still couldn't believe she took Lelouch gambling. Jeremiah-san was furious. She corrupted Lelouch even when he was unconscious. Which makes it sometimes worse than consciousness. He can do some creepy stuff when he is dazed…

"Hey! Suzaku!"

I brought my wandering gaze to the quickly approaching boy around my age with dark blue hair and ridiculous hairdo. Hm? He looked familiar.

"Hey, Rivalz!" Gino waved with Mokona chorused his own greeting in the background.

Oh, yeah. Rivalz. Silly me. I had never had the most brilliant memory, okay. It surprised me I could still become a Knight of the Rounds. I suspected Lloyd–the one from my original world–had anything to do with my training reports. Whatever. I was thankful anyway. But no matter, they're squeaky voices and annoying personality are soooo alike!

"Hey guys," Rivalz greeted cheerfully. Luciano-san only grumbled. "Have you guys found the feather?"

Right. Back to the matter at hand. Focus, Kururugi. "No, not yet," I rubbed the back of my head. From the corner of my eye I saw C.C. finally dumping the last empty box of pizza into the nearest dumpster. No, I would not comment.

"That's too bad, man," Rivalz exclaimed. He didn't sound _unhappy_, actually. Excited maybe. Weird boy. "Well, in that case, let me help you guys out, okay? Since today's Sunday and all…"

"Even if it's not Sunday, you would take every chance you got to ditch classes," C.C. walked up to him, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You never change, Rivalz."

The blue-haired boy turned to the source of that voice. He widened his eyes comically. "C.C.! I didn't know you are here…" he scratched his head sheepishly. "Um… about that last time at the Pachinko–"

"What is Pachinko, chita?" Mokona cut in, jumping onto Rivalz blue-nest of a hair.

"Well…"

_Swoosh! _

"Kyaa!"

"Ouph-mph–"

A flash of flailing arms and legs and C.C. finally commented, "Now, that doesn't look very comfortable." She pulled out an opera glass out of nowhere and peered to the direction of a quickly disappearing sight of Rivalz and Mokona being carried away on a metal-bird of some sort. The boy screamed his lungs out, legs and arms flailing dramatically.

"…that was…" Gino started while Suzaku had his jaws lying on the floor.

"Amusing, indeed," C.C. continued, still peering into her opera glass.

"Here comes my quiet life," Luciano sounded, for once, happily.

Seriously, what was up with those people?

Since it seemed I was the only one with enough space in my head for brain, I yelled, "We gotta save Mokona!" Now, there were not the words I intended. The point was, we needed Mokona (to hell with Rivalz) and his famous Mekyo. I didn't mean to sound cold or what but, that was the truth.

What the… a letter?

"Oh, lookie here," C.C. was the first to reach the letter–pink with swirly and cursive handwriting and an unnecessary amount of perfume– and open it. She read it with much amusement shining in her cat eyes and mockery tone, "'I'll be waiting for you at the Hanshin Castle'. Sounds like a cheesy soap opera."

"That is…" I began. "Gino, Luciano-san!"

Both men had thoughtful look on their face. And Luciano-san spoke,

" "

What?

And Gino was not helping either,

"Luci-puu tu e strop drole. Pourquoi tu parle que...Eh Pourquoi Suzukun ne parle pas?" Suzaku turned to a smirking C.C. "Did you do something?"

The girl had the nerve to chuckle. "Nay. Why would I do that? Think again, boya,"

I really needed the pills that Jeremiah-san took whenever Lelouch threw his infamous childish tantrums and screaming fits. Wait–"How come I can understand you?"

"Other than the fact that I'm a witch?"

" " Luciano-san.

"Eh? Est ce que Luci puu fache? Son visage est tres drole! Pour quoi son langue est strange? Je n'est pas compende!" Gino.

" !"Luciano. "Commente? Ah, Mokona n'est pas ici. Ou est t'il?" Gino. " " Gino?

I really wanted to punch someone's face. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, PEOPLE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M THINKING HERE?" There, screaming was just as fun.

Silence.

And the witch decided it was the best time to throw her fireworks, "I never knew you have a brain, boya."

How I wished to wrap my fingers around her pretty little neck. With just the slightest twist, hopefully it would snap–"Whatever. Now, where is this Hanshin Castle?"

C.C., with pretty hair and all, swung her green strands. She clapped her palms together, demanding attention, "Boys! Let's mosey." And she walked away, looking proud of herself just for those little words.

I was glad for once that both the screaming blondes could understand what she said.

**Normal POV**

"So, basically Whitey's trick is the only reason why we can understand each other?" Luciano said, fuming.

"Apparently," Gino nodded.

Suzaku let out an exasperated breath. "That's why we have to bring him back," he concluded.

"And _apparently _you can understand each other right now," C.C. said, skipping on the front of the group.

"Stupid witch!" Luciano exclaimed, fisting his fists ready to deliver a blow to the girl. "Of course we understand, you think we'r–"

Everyone stopped walking. She had a point there.

"Look! That's Mokona!" Suzaku exclaimed, pointing to the swinging white balloon in the distance.

"Oh, how cute!" Gino 'aww'-ed. Luciano mocked puking on his back. "He appears to be singing!"

They rushed to the castle with C.C. leading until they came to hearing distance of Mokona's off tune singing.

_Swinging… Swinging~_

And with screaming Rivalz as background vocal.

"Help mee! I don't want to die!" he cried out hoarsely, hanging dangerously with only a rope to defend him from the force of gravity. "Heelp! Damn it! If I die now C.C. will surely kill me! Then I will die twice! I don't want to die! I'm still a virgin, God help me…"

"At least one person reacts according to the situation," Luciano drawled, hiding his annoyance.

_Mokona's swingin'~ like a balloon…_

"He's a certified nutcase…" Gino said, laughing his heart out.

_Mister Wind please blow Mokona away~_

_too bad Modoki isn't here~_

"Either way, I'm glad he–"

_Swinging~_

"–enjoys himself." C.C. shrugged. "It was kinda hilarious don't you think?"

Suzaku lost his temper. "Guys! This is serious we have to–WHOA–"

BOOM!

"–not again…" he sighed, seeing the metal-bird appearing. He raised himself to his feet, having fallen because the annoying bird thought it would be exciting to slam its hideous beak into the ground. "I wish I could glare that thing to death," he grumbled.

Luciano stepped in front of the brunet smirks and fists in place. "I will take the pleasure to handle it! Vampire style!"

Then he stretched out his arm to the air and out of nowhere a gigantic and evil looking blue-bladed sword appeared. Luciano leaped into the air, holding the sword high above his head, yelling battle cries, "The Percival II! Eat this you monster!"

There was a deafening clash and ringing when metal met its own kind. Luciano threw his weight into the sword he was holding with both hands–it was huge–and the sword cleaved easily through the metal-bird like hot knife and butter, slicing it in two. He landed on his feet, kneeling theatrically while the bird exploded into thousands shards of metal with loud 'BOOM' and finally disappeared.

There was ceremonious clapping from the direction of the castle. The four of them looked up, they had squinted their eyes a bit to see who was sick enough to find amusement from the destruction.

"Oh, here she comes~" C.C. sang happily, munching on an extremely cheesy slice of pizza. How she managed to get pizzas in a place like that was beyond all rational thoughts.

A girl, raven haired and wearing a short red kimono with butterfly pattern, jumped out of the balcony overlooking the group so that she was standing on the first floor rooftop of the castle. She was holding paper fan in front of her face.

"So you guys really seem like a powerful group!" the girl exclaimed in a shrill and childish voice with a commanding tone. Typical rich and spoiled kid.

"Who the hell is she?" Luciano growled, easily annoyed by her appearance.

The raven-haired girl heard him and she shot him a disapproving look at his manner of speaking. "

I don't appreciate your blue tongue!" she yelled to the red head shouldering the gigantic sword. Luciano 'tch'-ed. Along with her petty scolding, 7 guys with bandanas and sunglasses jumped out from behind her and yelled out dramatically, "How could you not know her? She is the one and only Kaguya Sumeragi! Number 1 pop idol in all of Hanshin Republic!" Luciano rolled his eyes and took and threatening step closer.

"She never changed," C.C. observed from the boulder separating the yard and the small river. Catching Suzaku's questioning look, she continued lightly, munching her slice of pizza noisily, "Kinda hard not to notice when you've known her for quite some time."

"Does she have Kudan?" Gino questioned, smiling amusedly.

C.C. nodded, licking each of her greasy fingers carefully, making sure that no melted cheese forgotten. "Uhuh, and a strong one at that. Ever heard of a saying 'don't judge the book by its cover'? For short, she's pretty mean in combat despite her pretty look."

"I've been waiting for you guys!" Kaguya yelled, smiling in her usual charming personality.

"Please give us back Mokona and Rivalz!" Suzaku yelled back. She seemed easy enough to negotiate with. Perhaps she would let go of the poor victims (one still happily composing songs and singing) without the need of fight.

Kaguya blinked owlishly. She seemed stunned for some reasons. "Rivalz? Isn't that Suzaku up there?"

"I'm Suzaku!" Suzaku pointed to himself.

The raven-haired girl blinked some more before shrugging the matter away and yelled back to the real Suzaku, "Doesn't matter then. If you're really Suzaku, please battle with me!"

"Spoiled brat," Luciano mumbled, lowering himself onto a rock. Clearly he didn't want anything to do with the upcoming battle because the Percival II dissolved into thin air when he finished mumbling.

"Allow me to take care of this," Gino insisted cheerfully. He was practically shaking with excitement. "After all, I haven't got the chance to show my Tristan to you," he jumped off of the boulder to the ground bellow.

There was a greenish blue light illuminated his form in the shape of a giant dove. The dove set off into the air, flying around the area above its master's head before suddenly it dove to the ground as if to attack Gino but a split second before reaching the blond wizard, it turned into small ball of lights that seemed to embrace the wizard's body. Amazingly, little by little Gino floated into the air. He took some time to adjust then began rolling with the wind like a dizzy bee.

"Uhm!" Kaguya snorted, crossing her arms, still holding the paper fan. "Nothing special with a flying Kudan. I thought it would have been more spectacular or something…. Still not fair though. I wish I could fly too!"

"I change my mind," C.C. interrupted. "That saying definitely goes to that mage too. This should be interesting."

Kaguya grabbed the bowed obi around her waist, pulling it out of its knot and shrugging off her kimono in the process. Suzaku gawked, thinking she would reveal her naked body to them (he's a teenaged boy with a hormone, people). Slapping himself for thinking perverted thoughts he focused his attention back to the girl.

Kaguya was wearing a tighter and short version of a kimono* that definitely allowed more room for movement but still didn't lose its elegance. "Don't underestimate me! Prepare to lose!" she screamed, jumping energetically and waving the paper fan she still clutched on her right hand. There was a huge kunai appeared and with one powerful wave of the fan she sent the weapon flying towards the floating Gino. Not anticipating the attack, he barely managed to dash out of the way before the kunai exploded with a satisfying 'BAM'.

"Gino!" Suzaku yelled, heart racing with fear for the wizard.

"Fine, I'm fine!" the blonde called back, doing a somersault in the air to regain his sudden lose of balance. "That was one helluva attack! This can be entertaining!"

"So Kudans really does take any form, huh?" Luciano growled, unable to completely hide his excitement.

"That attack looks like something that Mokona enjoys," C.C. drawled flatly. Sure, there was Mokona swinging crazily, faster than before, sending shrill squeals and cheers.

"But Mokona doesn't seem to react at all to this Kudan," Suzaku pointed out thoughtfully. "Does that mean Kaguya's Kudan isn't the one with the feather?"

C.C. yawned while answering, "Possibly. We still can't be sure, though." She rested her chin on her drawn up knees, looking completely bored now that her pizza's gone. "But, even Kudans, high level or not, have several different forms. One of which is the most powerful of the others. It is possible for the lowest level of Kudans to have the strongest 'final' form of which power surpasses even those of a higher level's."

"If you've known all of these, why the hell did you tell us to search for the top-level Kudans, huh?" Luciano growled, sounding unhappy that C.C.'s words could send them to square one where they got no further clue for the feather's whereabouts.

"I was merely suggesting," C.C. said simply. "You heard Yuuko's words about that coincidence crap. So long you've met people with strong heart and an equally strong Kudan. There is huge chance one of them, knowingly or not, has Lulu's feather."

"Knowingly?" Suzaku repeated softly.

While the three of them were busy conversing Gino had managed to somehow fool Kaguya's deadly throwing-weapon attacks. It was quite hilarious to see the blond sorcerer rolling in the air and doing acrobatic moves that seemed to anger Kaguya even further.

"Stop rolling around! You make me dizzy!" Kaguya screamed, jumping up and down impatiently.

"Now, why would I stop?" Gino showed her his toothy grin. "It looks like it'll hurt if I get hit, right?"

"Ugh!" Kaguya pouted in frustration. "You won't escape this time!" She threw her fan up to the air. The paper started expanding until it reached five times of its original size. Kaguya jumped up to catch her weapon–kind of funny looking in her tiny arms–which was engulfed in a bright white light. She inhaled sharply to gather power then she waved the fan in a sharp vertical movement.

"What? Nothing happens?" Gino asked, confused. Kaguya smirked, alerting the blonde that she really had some tricks up her nonexistent sleeve. Suddenly millions sharp metal needles in various size appeared around the wizard, trapping him. Gino's clear blue eyes widened noticeably.

"Now! Checkmate!" the girl waved her fan a second time–this time horizontally–and the needles rushed to Gino's direction. There was an even louder 'BAM' and then silence.

"Gino!" Suzaku screamed in horror.

There was a movement from the bush beside C.C. and Gino groaned, standing into position once again.

"That was so close…" he rubbed his aching forearm, no doubt having received the burnt of his fall. He raised a brow to C.C., for once his grin was absent. "I feel kinda insulted to receive a hand from a girl. Fellow mage or not," he added to the smirking girl.

Sure enough, C.C. was holding small rock with what looked like swirling wind around it. She threw the rock behind her with style and responded smugly, "I can't have you dying when you clearly still have a use for Lelouch."

Suzaku wondered if C.C. even realized she called his prince with his proper name. Even so, he was amazed of her magic. He didn't notice anything from her until the explosion. It seemed she use whatever magic she had to disrupt Kaguya's Kudan's movement before it even reached Gino, allowing the blonde to rush out of the way.

"C.C.! Don't disturb my battle!" Kaguya, clearly noticing C.C.'s intervention and was not happy about it, yelled. The witch only waved her words away,

"Whatever,"

"Still no reaction from Mokona?" Gino asked, looking at the still singing white bun. Rivalz had accepted his fate that no one would care about him. He was only swinging in his rope sadly.

"Then Lelouch's feather isn't with Kaguya," Suzaku concluded.

"Hey, people!" Kaguya called. "Are you giving up yet? Can I battle with Suzaku next?"

"If you battle with Suzaku, will you release Mokona and Rivalz?" Gino called back, floating back to his original spot before his nose-diving to the bush a while ago.

"Ah, that depends whether you can defeat me or not!"

Grin back in place, Gino flied to her direction in an incredible speed, surprising the petite girl. He stopped when he was just inches from her pretty face. "Now, who's got her king checked?"

Kaguya panicked. She flailed her arms around accidently summoning her Kudan. But since she had no control whatsoever of her Kudan at that time, the Kudan produced throwing stars in all direction and at the same time exploded whenever they hit the nearest surface, which, fortunately (or unfortunately, depends on how you look at the situation) was the tiger-headed statue thingie that held Mokona and Rivalz captive.

"Whoaaa…..aa…!"

"Kyaa~~~"

And they landed on the back of a certain black sting ray.

"What in the name of everything holy in the dimensions are you doing, Kaguya?" a gruff voice snapped harshly.

Kaguya, being shielded by Gino's form, pushed the blonde away. She went all fangirl while Gino was poorly stumbling over the rooftop. She squealed, "Zero-sama!"

C.C.'s eyes visibly lightened when the sting ray appeared. Smirking, she greeted the silver-haired male, "That's just your style to appear right in the climax, isn't it? Zero-_chan_?"

*You know, the outfit Lacus Clyne wears during the time she commands the spaceship Eternal in Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. I absolutely adore that costume.

…**..**

**Hoped you enjoyed it! This chappie was mostly written by my co-author but I did the translations of the French and changed some parts. I didn't change much since tday, I broke my camera and I feel crappie. Sob***

**Oh yeah, about the Kudan level. Level 1 is the highest and level 5 is the lowest. There is goingt to be one more group member in the group and he or she is coming up soon.**

**Review!**


	5. Awakening and Dreaming

**Awakening and Dreaming chapter 5**

**Some of you are wondering what Lelouch's Kudan will be like. I want to make a giant black king chess piece. You know, the one in harry potter and philosopher stone. Also, some of you asked why Lelouch is acting a bit ooc. Well, he technically did lose all his memories so it pretty much makes sense.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

…

"KYAAAAAH! Its Zero-sama!" Kaguya screamed like any other fan girl around the world-er dimensions.

"Z-zero?" What are you doing here?" Suzaku yelled in frustration. First Rivalz was kidnapped along with Mokona, now his rival shows up? Can this day get any better?"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why? Can I not be here? " Zero gave him playful smirk. "I'm flattered that you worry about me," earning an annoyed growl from suzaku, "but you should worry more about your friends over there dangling from the roof."

"HEEELLLLP! I'M FALLLLINNNG!" Rivalz screamed in pure terror, not even daring to move a muscle. While Mokona was acting the complete opposite. "Swing, swing, Mokona like a balloon!"

"…."

"Is that lump right in the head?" Luciano muttered to no one in particular. "well, let's hope she is." Suzaku answered back, sweat-dropping a bit.

Kaguya was a bit pissed that no one for once wasn't paying a least attention to her. To break the awkward moment, she screeched, "Hey! I don't care if I got the wrong Suzaku, but since you humiliated me, you're going to pay!"

Suzaku tried to reason with her, "But I have no reason to fight a girl!"

"What, you say a girl can't fight?" Kaguya sneered.

Suzaku nervously stuttered, not knowing what to say. Obviously what he said previously insulted the girl.

"uh-but, I didn't m- mean it like that!"

Kaguya didn't tuned out from Suzaku's protest like mouse protesting against a hungry cat.. The only thing she ever pays attention to is autographs and her precious master Zero~

"You're totally sexist! I'm not going to grovel like other useless women out there! Prepare to say hello to the grim reaper White knight!" With saying, well,more like screaming in hells fury, that she summoned out here Kudan. A giant silver sparrow sprouted from nowhere. Cherry blossoms flowed around the two figures covered with silver dusts. It would actually be considered quite beautiful if it weren't for the killing gleam in its eyes.

"This is my Kudan, Sakura!" she bragged, then pointed furiously at Suzaku, "Now my Kudan, attack them!~"

The sparrow stretched its brilliant wings. The cherry blossoms strike towards the group. "Che, girlies going to attack us with flowers" Luciano bellowed out an obnoxious laugh. Surprisingly, Kaguya didn't throw a teensy bit of a tantrum when carrot top insulted her. She only smirked a I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk and chuckled darkly. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that."

What happened next was a complete blur.

Without warning, the flower smashed into a wall right next to them. Now normally, flowers would be crushed but the flower cut straight through the wall, leaving a very pale and terrified Suzaku. Not to add to the 'killer' flowers, they explode within 10 seconds when they're thrown out.

"What was-"

"THAT!" Suzaku finished.

Kaguya let out a devilish giggle, which strangely was similar to Kaguya Summeragi's laugh back in Britannia. Obviously not caring about the state of pure terror she put the two-well mostly Suzaku in, she calmly explained her Kudan. " Sakura, my level 1 Kudan is more deadly than her cover. Those blossoms you just witnessed, they could cut through steel! So I suggest you stay _away _from them."

"Kaguya san, can't we just negotiate? I mean, whatever your mad at, can't we FIX?" Suzaku tried further negotiation, which actually, pretty much never works. The girls cheeks flushed bright red and her whole body began to shake, either from anger or unlikely, fear.

"ITS ALL YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND'S FAULT!" she screeched with hells fury.

Suzaku at the moment was totally confused. For as long as his sane mind could remember, he never once had been in a relationship with someone, well maybe 2 weeks with Euphie, but that's it!

"W-what are you talking about?"

Kaguya just let out a "che" and continued on with her rant, "You know what I mean!" she shrieked, "that amethyst eyed cutie! He was flirting with my man!"

'Wait. Did she say Amethyst eyes? Oh god, don't tell me it's…' "D-do you mean Prince Lelouch?" he truly hoped he wasn't right.

"EH? So cutie's name is Lelouch huh? Well then, he's paying for flirting!"

"B-but, he wasn't even half-conscious!"

Kaguya just brushed everything he said that wasn't related to Zero and ignored his protests. Suzaku turned to Zero for help. "Zero! Control your girlfriend!"

"Sorry kid, I'm just going to enjoy the show. Ciao!" the basta-Zero snickered evilly and left, only making Kaguya more mad. He turned to C.C who was calmly eating pizza which appeared out of god-knows where. "Sorry Bouya, but I don't interfere with things."

Thought stricken with panic, the only thing running through his mind at this moment was, 'Great Kururgi, your screwed.' And 'I am so going to kill you Kaguya when I get back to Britannia'

_Summon me boy…_

The voice in his head, or rather his kudan hissed impatiently towards him. For some odd reason the way his kudan acts, its rather similar to lelouch. 'Shut up Kudan' Well the only difference is that HE'D NEVER SAY SHUT UP TO Lelouch or there were conquences to pay. Yes, he learned that the hard way.

_Do you want to die boy?_

'God, ' he thought back, ' does people enjoy calling me boy? Fine, I'll use you, but only this once.

He swore he heard his Kudan cackle before it appeared. Yep, this phoenix has to be somewhat related to the (vi, li, la etc) Britannia family.

"Oh? So you got a level 1 Kudan as well hmmm?" she giggled , "well looks like I don't have to go easy on you! Not that I was going to…" she silently added on in the end.

Luciano with his super awesome hearing heard kaguya's comment, then summoned out his Kudan, in the shape of a sword. "Hmph, like we're going easy on you just cuz you're a girl."

"Luci-puu! That's not a nice thing to say!" Gino cried cheerfully form the roof.

"Can you stop being so useless and get down here!"

"Ouch, that hurt Luci-wanwan!"

"You're dead when you get down here mage!"

"Love you too Luci-puu!"

A pregnant pause filled the air. Then it just gave birth to one meekly comment which just ruined the dramatic moment, "so um, are we like fighting or not?" asked Suzaku.

"…."

"Bouya, you suck at drama you know that?"

"Whatever," muttered an annoyed Kaguya, "Now, Sakura, attack!"

….

"_Hey! Lulu! Let's play Hide and Seek kay?" a boy with light blonde wavy hair came up to him looking very eager and happy._

"_Clovis, I'm reading. So NO."_

_The boy put a hand to his chest, fake tears leaking out of his eyes, and cried, "B-but, that's so boring lulu!"_

"_Well deal with it." His 6 year old self said. "And stop calling me Lulu. It's girly!"_

"_Aaaaaw, that's not cute at all Lulu!" Lelouch just sighed, "Go play with Jeremiah or something."_

_Just then ,evil thought came to Clovis's head. "Lulu, Nunally and Euphie are playing and SCHNEIZAL will be there with them." The blonde boy grinned evilly as Lelouch froze on the spot._

"_I'm coming."_

"_hehehehehe"_

…

_After 10 mins of the game. Lelouch was seriously lost. _

_Its seems that Blonde bastard wasn't there and Clovis tricked him. AGAIN…_

_Now he was forced to be it, somehow made his way outside palace walls and into a forest and now was seriously lost._

"_Clovis, you're so dead…" he muttered as tripped over another log. As for any other six year old lost in a forest, they would be crying and that's exactly what our dear Lulu almost did. His eyes began to tear up and slight whimpers escaped his lips. _

_To make it worse, a rustle was heard from the bushes. "W-who's there!"_

_The rustling became louder and the fear in Lelouch grew. Just as he was about to burst into tears, a boy popped out of the bush. _

_His fear dimmed a bit. "Who're you?"_

"…_." The boy didn't say anything. _

"_Um, why are you in the forest? "_

"…_."_

_Lulu looked relieved and asked the unknown boy, "Hey, um do you know how to get back to the palace?"_

"…_."_

_A smile broke out of Lulu's face; he ran up to the unknown boy and began to tug on his shirt. "really? That's great! Can you show me the way back?"_

"…_."_

_Then he unknown boy grabbed his hand and lead him towards the castle. Judging from his clothes, he was a commoner Not someone from nobility, much less from royalty._

"_We're almost there yet?"_

"…_."_

_As they finally arrived at the palace, a look of great relief passed through. His siblings weren't there yet so he wouldn't be in so much trouble. "Thanks for helping!"_

"…_." Then the unknown boy just ran off._

_That was the end of the memory. The memory obviously seemed to part of his childhood, counting his squeaky sounding voice and his short height. Everything seemed as a memory should seem except one unknown part. The unknown boy. For some reason he can't even remember the face, much less the voice. It's like he was talking to no one._

_No one… _

_But why does he feel a connection to the unknown boy?_

…_._

"Oh, are you awake again Lelouch-san?"

The boy focused his bleary vision onto the thing that's currently talking to him. Turns out, it was a human being, not to mention a woman. She has indigo hair and was wearing an apron with the picture of a pudding cup.

Due to him getting a better hold of his first memory recoverment, his speech was a pinch better than his last awakening.

"Um, who're you miss?"

The woman didn't seem offended but only just laughed. "I guess you're memory isn't as good. Well, I'm Cecile Croomey, I have been taking care of you when you were unconscious."

"Unconscious?"

"Well, it has something to do with your memory, well-uh" she began stuttering, not knowing what to say and afraid of giving the amnesiac boy wrong information. "Well, Suzaku can explain to you when they get back."

"Who's this Suzaku you speak of?"

She nervously looked out the window then gave Lelouch a slightly nervous smile, "I don't suppose you remember him, but he's a companion of yours."

Lelouch looked down to his lap, obviously with the tiny memory fragment, he hasn't remembered much. Heck, he couldn't even remember his own name when he woke up for the first 15 minutes.

"Um, miss Croomey?"

"Oh just call me Cecile!"

"Cecile, can I get changed?"

Yes , our lulu was still in his PJs. Cecile, just noticing it now looked extremely flustered then ran out of the room coming back with an armful of clothes. "T-these are some of Lloyds's old clothing, I hope they fit you.

"Um, thanks Cecile."

"…."

"I'd prefer that I change alone…"

Her cheeks turned a new level of red, enough to rival a tomato's. "I'm sorry! I'll be leaving right now!" She fumbled a bow and quickly left the room.

….

After the messed up events of changing clothes, things managed to calm down. Cecile was in the kitchen cooking dinner (supposedly) .

"I can help if you want." Lelouch offered to Cecile, who seems having trouble with her 'food'.

"Oh no, I don't want a guest to help!"

"It's okay, I don't really mind…"

"Well then, can you wash the vegetables, we're having stir-fry tonight." Although lelouch lost most of his memories, he was still able to function basic things unlike many other amnesiacs out there.

"Oh dear, I forgot to buy the meat. Um, Lelouch -san do you mind coming to shop with me? It won't be long." Cecile asked. She isn't risking on Lelouch getting lost again like last time. Who knows where amnesiac people go?

Lelouch immediately nodded his head. Being locked inside a stuffy room wasn't exactly the ideal place for him even if he has no memories.

_Are you my master~_

The boy stopped. "Cecile, did you say something?" Cecile looked at him with a confused look. "No, why do you ask?"

_Oh you'll make a perfect one, your Highness~_

"I must be hearing things…" he mumbled quietly before running after Cecile.

_I will serve you, my prince~_

…_._

One word to describe the shopping district is loud. People swarmed the place like ants, and if you aren't careful enough, you might just be lost.

Tall skyscrapers filled every area except one building.

It was a Chinese styled building, and looked more like a castle than a regular building.

Sparks were exploding over top of the castle, like fireworks, except they looked more violent.

"Cecile, what's that castle?"

"That's the west dragon palace. An old Chinese governor built it 500 years ago."

"Well isn't that interesting…"

"Do you want to visit?" she asked. "We're finished shopping either way, and we have 5 hours till dinner."

He nodded his head, then followed her to the bus station. The building was quite beautiful for view but that's not the reason he wants to go.

He feels something pulling him there. Like a piece of him s calling out.

_We're getting closer~_

…_.._

"Shit we can't win without hitting the two!" suzaku grunted.

"Who cares if we hit the pork bun and idiot A!" Luciano roared, and then dodged another blow.

"You show no love to your comrades Luci-puu? I'm hurt!" Gino cried out dramatically.

"Shut it Mage!"

Kaguya let out a shrill laughter which is really striking to the kaguya in Britannia. "You can't win against the Kaguya Summeragi! Forfeit already you losers!" She pointed straight at the sky then yelled, "Sakura, sp. Attack mode! Spirited away!"

The bird stretched its wings letting loose strands of silvery wisps all over the place. It looked harmless enough but when it got hold of Gino's Kudan, it wrapped itself around the Kudan restraining it from moving. The strands squeezed tighter and tighter until Gino finally had to forfeit.

"dammit" muttered Luciano, "you're not getting near me!" He slashed the air with his sword hurtling slices of air towards the girl. Luckily she was able to deflect it but onto the two hostages.

The slice cut the ropes, and sent them falling. Luckily, Gino was able to catch the small creature but Rivalz continued flying.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHH!" Rivalz screamed as he continued falling, in a split second his kudan, an exact look-alike of him emerged and caught him.

Mokona's eyes popped open, scaring the living shit out of Kaguya.

"THE WINGS! It's here!"

…..

"My wings are near…."

….

Rivalz's Kudan, reacting to the words suddenly grew larger and larger until it was larger than the castle itself. The Kudan's eyes went unnaturally round and light shone from it.

"The feather is in Rivalz's Kudan?" Suzaku gaped in shock.

"How can this be?" Rivalz muttered shockingly to himself, "My Kudan is a level 5!"

The kudan looked around at its surrounding as it disapproved it all. A Geass stigma appeared on its chest. Mounds of energy welled on the symbol, forming a ball of red light. Then as it released, strands of energy flew everywhere, destroying whatever it touched.

"What the hell?" Kaguya screamed. "Everyone, retreat!" she and her little gang retreated back into the building, disappearing from the battle.

"Cowards." Luciano muttered as he deflected another blow. "Damnnit, I'm going to kill that damn idiot when we get out of this!"

"Do mean Gino or Rivalz." Suzaku asked innocently. Luciano just sent over a shut-up -or-die glare.

He immediately shut up and went back to battle mode.

"S-Stop Zlavir! ( Rivalz's Kudan)" Rivalz shouted desperately. The kudan however just ignored him and continued to attack everything.

"W-what's going on?"

Suzaku peered where the unknown voice came from. It was Cecile along with…Lelouch.

"Cecile!" she let out of a nervous squeak, "Get Lelouch out of Here! Orange, help her!"

Jeremiah, fighting beside Gino immediately looked up. His Kudan behind him, a cyborg version of him perked up of his voice.

"Your Highness! I'm coming!" In pure panic and instinct he ran as fast he can towards his prince but Zlavir's beam was faster. One of them fell off course, hurtling itself towards the un-suspecting prince.

That's it. He's going to die. Suzaku thought in panic and screeched out, "LELOUCH!"

"YOU'RE HIGHNESS!"

"Here it comes " C.C smirked, completely unscathed.

The beam exploded; everyone stared in pure terror and shock expecting the corpse of their prince.

But what emerged from the smoke was completely different from what they imagined. A giant amethyst butterfly, the same colour as Lelouch's eyes, with a skull where the body should be and wearing crown. (like 'tease' in -man. You know, Tyki's man-butterflies.).

_I'm out~ _

" Roi Noir, protect your king and the lady."

_Yes your majesty~_

The Kudans enormous wings encircled Cecile and Lelouch, protecting from any incoming attacks.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku mumbled, still in a fit of worry.

"Don't worry bouya," C.C said calmly, " He's fine. Now go back to battle."

Suzakua gave her a nod then commanded his Kudan to attack.

They went like this for another half an Hour but not a scratch appeared on Zlavir. "How…." He panted out. "One of those fragments grants enormous power to the object. You have to go for the heart." C.c advised.

"Oh, so now you help us?" yelled Luciano in anger and frustration.

"Well. I don't want to get my hand dirty."

"You damn Witch."

"Why thank you."

"grrr"

'So I just got get the heart huh?' thought Suzaku. Without warning he was running up the walls then jumped onto Zlavir's chest. He plunged his hand into the chest, which surprisingly, was extremely hot.

"Arrggh!" Rivalz cried. "My chest! It hurts!"

Immediately, Suzkau removed his hand.

"Oh yeah Bouya, whatever happens the Kudan, happens to the owner." C.C explained as if she just remembered the vital piece of information.

'what do I do?' he though in panic. ' I have to get Lelouch's memory but I can't hurt my friend.' He glanced back and forth towards Rivalz and the fragment. He never has been in such a tight spot in his life, well except for the time choosing what to eat for dinner.

As if he read his mind Rivalz yelled, "Do it Suzaku! Get the fragment! I'll be fine!"

"But I-"

"Just do it!"

Without hesitation, he once again plunged his hand into Zlavir's chest. Rivalz's screams echoed in his ears, paining to hear them. But he must get the fragment.

The more he reached, the more intense the heat grew. He was like lava wrapped around his entire body. The pain was intense, enough to make anyone unconscious. But not giving up, he went forward until finally, he clasped his hand onto the fragment; then pulled it out.

A final beam of light exploded then, the kudan grew smaller and smaller until it was back to its original height.

"W-we got it!"

The battle stopped immediately, and all attacks halted.

Rivalz lay there, in a pool of sweat but all right.

He made his way to lelouch , who once again looked sort of out of it. Cecile was holding him up and Jeremiah, who suddenly appeared behind the prince, picked him up bridal style.

Lelouch struggled for a bit, but soon calmed down as fatigue hit.

"I got one of your memories lelouch. " Suzaku smiled then gently let the fragment enter lelouch's body. His eyes widened a bit then drooped close, falling into slumber.

Kaguya, emerged from the castle with her clothes splotched with ash.

Instead of bursting out with insults, tears streamed down her face. "Waaaaaahhh. You stole Zero-sama from me!"

"Kaguya, what are talking about?" Zero suddenly appeared beside her, surprising everyone.

"That boy stole you away Zero-sama! You cheated on me!" Zero just sighed and put his arms around her waist making kaguya blush.

"That was really foolish kaguya, you know I don't cheat on people. (right….)

"really?"

"really."

"really?"

"really."

"Reallly?"

"I'm not repeating myself kaguya."

As she finally calmed down she turned towards the group and said, "Well sorry about that! Just don't flirt with my Zero next time or your going to pay!" With saying that, she grabbed Zero's hand and left.

"…."

"She leaves just like that!" Luciano roared in anger.

Suzaku just sweat-dropped. "That's Kaguya for you…"

….

Suzaku's POV

We soon settled down back in the manor before the rain started to pour down. For the hour's lelouch asleep, I never let go of his hand.

"Get some rest Bouya."

I just shook my hand. I can't let go.

"_Suzaku why do I have to stay in bed? I'm perfectly fine!" Lelouch growled then coughed again. I only laughed and patted his head._

"_Be a good boy Lelouch."_

"_I'm not a dog!"_

_Lelouch let out a sigh then flipped onto his back. With his face all flushed from the fever he looked towards Suzaku. "You want me to sleep right?"_

"_Yes. Why do you ask?"_

_He gave a light pout like he was embarrassed,, but eventually let it out, "Hold my hand then and don't let go."_

"_W-wha?"_

"_You heard me Suzaku, Hold my hand!" I gave in and nervously took his hand._

Lelouch light stirred from his sleep and slowly cracked open his eyes. "He's waking up!" I cried. They all came rushing into the room, especially Jeremiah.

"_May I ask why Lelouch?"_

"Are you alright your highness?" Jeremaih asked with hints of worry.

"_I don't want be alone when I fall asleep"_

He looked around blearily, then focused his gaze upon me. "Lelouch!" I cried happily silently.

"_So I know someone is with me."_

He gave me a light smile, then said ,

"_then I'll see Suzaku, my knight by my side when I wake up. I'll only acknowledge you as my knight that way baka."_

"Who..are you?"

Everything at that moment just shattered. Cecile looked at me with pitiful eyes, but I kept my composure, trying not to cry.

"I'm Suzaku you highness. I'm your" I paused, "…companion for this journey…"

"Suzaku!" jeremiah yelled. I gave him the look to shut up. "Your Knight, Jeremiah Gottwald is that man there."

"oh….okay…" Lelouch mumbled uncertainly.

I stood up abruptly then letting my emotions take over, I ran out of the room.

The rain poured down my face, blending with my angry tears. Even my Kudan, who usually talks lot stayed silent in my mind.

Why. Why did I even think Lelouch would remember me? It was stupid. No matter how many memories are returned, he'll never remember me…

I glared angrily at the sky, "Why…" I mouthed.

"Why is this my punishment. Kami sama…."

….

No one's POV

"So he doesn't remember huh." Llyod drawled, but with no humour.

Gino looked at Suzaku with pity. The boy was obviously crying, even if the rain hid it. Even Jeremiah looked upset for Suzaku.

"The good thing is that he's alive I guess." Gino said softly. "But the memory loss really struck a chord with Suzaku.

Luciano looked at Suzaku as well, but with a mix of pity and anger. "Whoever said god was fair? Curses are a real pain in the arse."

"What do you mean by that Mr luciano?" Cecile asked curiously.

"Well cuz- the reason is simple." C.C interrupted Luciano. The man glared at her but she only brushed it off.

"God or no god. Fate happens in mysterious ways but the only curses that land on people are the most painful."

"what do you mean Ms C.C"

She gave them a sad smile.

"because the only thing in the worlds that can be cursed are humans…"

"Sometimes it can so heavy, it can crush a person completely…"

…**.**

**Whew. Finally done! I know it's a sad chapter, but it was going to happen sooner or later.**

**Kami-sama = God**

**Roi Noir = Black King**

**Pleaaasssse Review! It's my fuel for writing fics!**


End file.
